


Не то, чем кажется

by yzarga



Category: Fright Night (2011), Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/pseuds/yzarga
Summary: Жизнь охотника на нечисть Питера Винсента непредсказуема ровно в той мере, в какой он ожидает. Однако новый стажер-напарник и новый сосед переворачивают её с ног на голову.





	Не то, чем кажется

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ЗФБ-2018 в команду Теннанта и Хиддлстона. Говорят, что можно читать как оридж.
> 
> Для понимания мотивации Адама стоит помнить, что и он, и Ева весьма восприимчивы ко всему, что считают литературой, искусством, наукой.

Питер разлепил глаза за пять минут до будильника. Сфокусировал взгляд на циферблате настенных часов, нащупал на полке над кроватью телефон и отключил будильник. Не то что выспался, нет, — знал, что больше заснуть не получится. Стоило соскрести себя с постели, как о жестяной карниз с силой стукнула ветка и взвыл ветер. Мерзкий яростный звук заставил поёжиться, и Питер нашарил на полу тёплые тапки гораздо быстрее, чем в другое время года.  
— Клятая зима, — процедил он, глядя, как ветер швыряет снег в стёкла. — Ещё бы на Аляску сослали, перестраховщики.  
Прошлёпал в ванную, пустил из душа чуть теплую воду и шагнул под неё, зажмурившись. Вытерпел, съёжившись, полминуты, отсчитывая секунды себе под нос, затем прибавил горячей и блаженно выдохнул. Отфыркиваясь от попадающей в нос воды, вымыл голову, потом, поджимая пальцы, вылез из ванны на мокрый кафель. Посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале, поскрёб четырехдневную щетину и решил, что и так сойдет для работника рок-бара. Скривился, вспомнив, что на днях услышал о своём внешнем виде от хозяйки заведения, и взялся за пену для бритья. Правая рука мелко дрожала, пока он выдавливал пену из баллончика. Когда, размазав её по щекам, подбородку и шее, Питер взялся за бритву — затряслась крупно, так, что пришлось переложить станок в левую руку. Брился медленно, смотрел в зеркало, но не следил за процессом, а уставился себе в глаза — обведенные сине-серыми кругами.  
— ПТСР, да? Да пошло оно всё… — тут он порезался и зашипел, не от боли — от злости.  
Добрился быстро, залепил подбородок пластырем и поплелся одеваться, ежась от холода. Климат в Миннесоте на его вкус не просто оставлял желать лучшего, а был попросту невыносим. Хотя чего ещё ожидать, с его-то везением?   
Сам встал на тропу войны с вампирами, сам попался таким же охотникам — и завертелось. Слежка, охота, погони, убийства, пожары, больницы. И, в нагрузку, мастер-классы по охоте и оказанию первой помощи, семинары по видам нечисти и способам борьбы с ними — удивительно непопулярные. Вели их немолодые охотники, чаще женщины, посещали тоже в основном женщины. Питер признавал, что тот ещё трус, и информация, вместе с её успешным применением на всяких упырях, вендиго и оборотнях, помогала справляться со страхом.   
Подходящий прикид тоже помогал; он настолько привык ходить в серебре и железе, что уже не замечал тяжести одежды. “Рок-бар — идеальное прикрытие для человека, одевающегося как металлист, — заявила координатор, выдавая визитку бара “Трехрогий дьявол” и билет в один конец до Дулута. — У нас в Миннесоте нет никого постоянного почти три года, приглядишь за местом, пока будешь восстанавливаться”.  
Восстанавливаться — это залечивать рваные раны на плече и бедре, проверять, не хочется ли выть на белёсую круглоликую луну, и пытаться спать часов по восемь в сутки. Тремор, нервный тик и непонятная утомительная боль в щиколотке, доводящая до умопомрачения и хромоты — так, бонус за наглость.  
Питер с трудом отыскал на захламленных полках прихожей ключи от квартиры и машины и выскребся наружу — дверь выходила на железную площадку, к которой вела прикрученная к стене скрипучая железная же лестница, открытая всем ветрам. “Вы никому не будете мешать! — радовался арендодатель, вручая ключи. — И вам — тоже никто!” Питер рад бы был полностью соответствовать облику и месту жительства, то есть заливаться спиртным по самые брови и сидеть на наркоте, но и этого он был лишен: после памятного убийства своего первого вампира сон в хотя бы малость помутненном сознании расцвечивался такими феерическими кошмарами, что приходилось вести до тошноты здоровый образ жизни.  
Эмилия — “никаких Эми!” — хозяйка “Дьявола”, нарадоваться не могла на бармена-трезвенника, который общается с алкоголем как аптекарь — с ядами: ловко, быстро, осторожно и ни капли внутрь. Публика, не разделяя её восторгов, поначалу Питера задирала: и рожа мрачная, и молчит как сыч, и наливает как по линейке — потом пара сломанных носов, раздробленная подкованным каблуком коленная чашечка и несколько десятков вывихнутых пальцев убедили посетителей принять его как родного.  
Прихрамывая, Питер спустился с высот своего жилища. Ветер задувал так, что пришлось немедленно поднять воротник и закутаться в шарф до самого носа, чтобы добежать до машины и не окоченеть на полдороге.   
Уже ковыряясь в замке потрепанного форда, Питер обратил внимание на шевеление у соседнего дома через дорогу. Туда кто-то приехал: у дверей стоял фургон, который быстро, но без суеты разгружали поразительно молчаливые рабочие. Один, стоящий в фургоне, подавал двум другим, поочередно выныривающим из тёмного зева входа, безликие ящики, коробки и свертки. С окон дома исчезло объявление о продаже. Значит, у Питера появились соседи. Семья, вероятнее всего — в таком большом доме редко поселяются в одиночку. Счастье, что ему не придется с ними поддерживать контакт, имидж позволяет.  
Питер одолел замок, быстро нырнул внутрь салона, завел мотор и немедленно включил печку: ему, первые тридцать пять лет не выбиравшемуся севернее Сан-Франциско, местный климат казался лютой жутью, больше всего хотелось впасть в спячку до мая, а не ездить через полгорода, чтобы отработать за барной стойкой с пяти до часа ночи, как сегодня, или с полуночи до восьми утра — смотря какая выпадет смена.  
Пока он смирялся с необходимостью куда-то ехать, в кармане пальто взвыл телефон. Питер ответил, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал нормально, не выражая отношения к собеседнице:  
— Да, Лили?  
— Доброе утро, соня! — воскликнула она в ответ.  
Именно это жизнелюбие Питера спросонья и бесило больше всего.  
— Уже день, — он зевнул, не сдержавшись.  
— Брось, знаю я твой график: когда проснулся, тогда и утро. У нас есть дело, — добавила она уже серьезно. — Точнее, два дела.  
И замолчала. Шумно вздохнула в трубку, потом откашлялась.  
— Что, одно хорошее, другое плохое? — не выдержал Питер. — Не можешь решить, с чего начать?  
У Лили была одна черта, напрочь не сочетающаяся с твердым характером и ролью координатора: ей всякий раз требовалось смириться с тем, что она способствует появлению проблем в жизни человека. На этот раз она справилась с собой за полминуты:  
— Как ты смотришь на небольшую охоту в Дулуте?  
— Как всегда.  
Это значит — он за. Охота — это страшно, и весело, и даёт смысл. Убивая чудовищ вокруг, ты убиваешь их в себе. Может, даже даешь жизнь каким-нибудь хорошим людям. На этой мысли Питер ухмыльнулся: да, есть более естественный и неизмеримо приятный способ давать жизнь, но тут уж как пойдет.  
— А на охоту с одним хорошим мальчиком? — вкрадчиво продолжила она.  
Что и следовало ожидать.  
— Лили. Я же просил. Нет.  
“Один хороший мальчик” в её устах означал очередного юнца в напарниках. Питер успел узнать много способов облегчить охоту на чудовищ. Напарники категорически не входили в их число. Особенно молодые напарники без инстинкта самосохранения и знаний — то есть девять из десяти, — за которыми требовалось постоянно приглядывать, одергивать, повторять инструкции по сто раз и всё равно быть готовым после первой же совместной охоты копать яму два на полтора в ближайшем безлюдном лесочке.   
— Но почему?! — воскликнула она, хотя прекрасно знала ответ.  
— Потому что в моем багажнике нет места для лопаты, — огрызнулся Питер. — А сжигать трупы на открытом пространстве чревато свидетелями и пожаром.  
О том, что после каждой смерти напарника он напивается, а потом не может отличить явь от кошмаров, он промолчал. Много кто так жил, крепкие нервы в их среде прочны на растяжение, но хрупки на излом.  
— Хотя что это я? — сам себе удивился Питер. — Давай, пусть приезжает! Куплю складную лопатку, невелики траты, зато у меня будет живой щит, мясо, которое легко и приятно пустить в расход. Небось, опять сирота? Так и плакать некому будет.  
— Винсент! — рявкнула Лили. — Себя-то вспомни!  
— Себя-а? — протянул Питер. — Легко! Я всего-то был слишком шустрым и трусливым щитом для тех охотников, которые не брезговали прикрываться новичками!  
Охотники в основном делились на умных-осторожных и везучих. Последним иногда удавалось, пока везение с ними, перейти в разряд первых. Питер не нарушил статистику: за каких-то полгода стал из везучего параноика ещё и умным, нахватавшись опыта.  
— Мальчика зовут Ларри. Приедет с информацией по делу. Будет у тебя ночью, — сухо сообщила Лили и отключилась.  
Она редко вступала в долгие споры — ценила время и своё, и охотников. И с ней соглашались, предпочитая разбираться на месте: координатор советует, подсказывает и помогает, охотник рискует жизнью и убивает чудовищ — каждый делает своё дело.  
Пока они разговаривали, грузчики у соседей закончили работу, один сел за руль, другие попрыгали в фургон, и машина уехала. Едва закрывшаяся дверь дома распахнулась навстречу зимнему ветру и выпустила женщину, одетую в белое с головы до пят. Она остановилась под фонарем, мечтательно улыбнулась и запрокинула лицо к небу, её нечесаные белые волосы немедленно принялся трепать ветер, пробившийся сквозь тучи солнечный луч подчеркнул острые скулы и тонкий нос. Пока она смотрела в пасмурное небо, в дверном проёме показался лохматый и сумрачный мужчина в черном, который сперва мягко улыбнулся, глядя на неё, потом посерьезнел, поджал губы, быстро подошёл к ней и отвел в сторону. Что-то резко высказал, коснулся кончиками пальцев её носа и щёк, сердито покачал головой и увел за руку в дом. Женщина послушно пошла за ним, в дверях обняла за плечи и ткнулась лбом в плечо. Потом она закрыла дверь, и улица обезлюдела.  
Питер с силой потер глаза — парочка как-то незаметно его заворожила. Тут же он понял, что задница начала подмерзать и что он с такими неспешными темпами не успеет поесть перед работой — а то, что повара “Дьявола” называли едой, он кидать в желудок не собирался. Поэтому он немедленно включил обогрев сидения и поехал к забегаловке в соседнем квартале. Пусть еда там была так себе, зато тепло, уютно, а официанты — улыбчивы и ненавязчивы.  
~*~  
На работу он явился впритык, глотая второй за полчаса кофе, схваченный по дороге в автокафе. Отсалютовал бумажным стаканом рогатой усмешливой роже — эмблеме заведения — и столкнулся на пороге с Эмилией.   
— Тяжелое утро? — она кивнула на кофе.  
— Веселый день? — он указал на рваную дыру в её куртке.  
— Если бы! Ремонт. Везде приходится самой лазить с рабочими и дизайнером, иначе такого наворотят! — она закатила глаза. Вот уже полгода она пыталась открыть ещё один бар, но только-только сумела приступить к ремонту.  
Питер покачал головой: мол, сочувствую — и прошёл мимо неё в зал, где сразу же нырнул в подсобку, чтобы переодеться. Допил кофе — омерзительно сладкий, чтобы успешнее проснуться, — повесил в шкаф пальто, кинул шляпу на лосиный рог (пары к нему нигде в баре не было) и стянул через голову свитер, оставаясь в майке, на которую немедленно натянул форму — футболку со зверски ощеренной, фосфоресцирующей в освещении зала рожей. Питер выпростал поверх футболки все цепочки и амулеты, посмотрел на себя в зеркало, провёл по волосам пятернёй и вышел, пока в подсобку не догадалась зайти Сюзи, их официантка.  
И точно — он наткнулся на неё у бара. Сюзи строила глазки диджею, и Питер тут же расслабился: сегодня не его очередь в её загадочном списке флирта. Девушка была хороша всем: внешностью, отсутствием заморочек, легким характером — всем, кроме обязательного требования её ревновать, лучше всего яростно, со скандалами и мордобоем. Питер очень быстро прикинул, что хорошие зубные протезы обойдутся куда дороже хорошего секса, и научился игнорировать призывные взгляды, декольте под носом и игривые шлепки по заднице. Бармен, к счастью, не та работа, когда сложно найти приятную компанию на ночь или, в его случае — ближе к утру.  
Алекс, диджей, проводил его завистливым взглядом до стойки, но в Питере нынешним вечером не было столько гуманизма, чтобы прийти на выручку. Ленясь хромать вокруг, он перемахнул через барную стойку на рабочее место, развел руками на гневный оклик Эмилии и, задрав голову, подмигнул картине над головой, которая и дала название заведению и только верхняя половина которой в виде копии украшала вывеску снаружи, над входом. Вопрос “почему трехрогий-то?” исчезал у посетителей — совершеннолетних, все строго! — сам собой, стоило взглянуть на картину. Изображенный там отец греха был щедро одарен не только парой рогов на голове, но и собственно атрибутом одного из самых сладостных пороков. Когда градус в крови посетителей возрастал, каких только комментариев Питер не слышал в адрес творения любимого дядюшки Эмилии.  
Никаких офисных работников в вечер среды ждать не стоило, а потому всё будет достаточно пристойно: фрилансеры всех мастей и прочие работники с плавающим графиком редко стремились так надраться, как “белые воротнички”.  
Питер проверил, что оставила после себя сменщица, но на сей раз Марго не позволила Дику творчески подходить к уборке: бокалы всех видов стояли на привычных местах, и бутылки не играли в прятки.  
— Пит! — Из кухни выскочил Майкл, повар, нырнул к нему за барную стойку и от души облапил громадными ручищами. — Детка, не забудь: твоя очередь делать заказ на огненную воду. Мари в этом месяце девочка, которая живёт на всём готовеньком.  
— Помню, — просипел Питер, пытаясь высвободиться из объятий.  
Майкл обладал железной хваткой, неиссякаемым дружелюбием, всех называл “детками” и по возможности сокращал имена каждого — даже хозяйка не избежала такой чести. Периодически он вспоминал о своих корнях — одном из: индейском, африканском, латиноамериканском или скандинавском — и начинал вставлять в речь словечки, изрядно удивлявшие непривычного собеседника.  
— Ну и хвала норнам! — громыхнул Майкл. — Удачной смены. И список нужно отдать сегодня.  
Так же быстро он исчез, оставив Питера переводить дыхание. Потерев плечо — кажется, опять забыл что-то выпить из прописанного, — тот вытащил из нижнего ящика под стойкой тетрадь, ручку и быстро принялся набрасывать список, периодически поглядывая то на полки, то в таблицу наличествующей выпивки, сиропов и добавок, которую диктатом Эмилии они вели педантично до омерзения.  
Минута в минуту с завершением списка двери бара открылись, впуская первых страждущих, и работа закрутила Питера. Научиться смешивать коктейли оказалось гораздо проще, чем готовить порошки, отбивающие нюх у тех же оборотней, да и богатый опыт питья самого разного спиртного пришелся сильно кстати. А на случай экзотики существовали Майкл, долгое время подвизавшийся барменом, Энни, их вторая официантка, со своей идеальной памятью на все, что каким-то краем касалось еды и питья, и поисковая система Гугл.  
Ровно в одиннадцать, когда их завсегдатай Кевин уже набрался и сотый раз признавался в любви декольте Сюзи, а за выпившим свои пять пинт Луи пришла его невозмутимая супруга, в бар вошел стильно одетый высоченный молодой блондин и немедленно впечатался лбом в нависавшую балку. Судя по вздоху и согнувшейся после того спине — парень привык, что не весь мир приспособлен к его двум метрам роста.  
Раньше этот тип к ним вроде не заглядывал, да и отчаянной решимости надраться в нем не читалось, так что Питер, пользуясь небольшим перерывом между посетителями, протирал стаканы и поглядывал на парня, лениво гадая, что того привело. Гость города, привлеченный вывеской? Но они далековато от центра. Назначена встреча? Кто-то посоветовал бар, и он зашёл из любопытства?   
Парень легко обозрел бар, заметил Питера за стойкой и с уверенной улыбкой зашагал к нему. Глядя на его решительное приближение, тот вспомнил звонок Лили и коротко зажмурился.   
Очень хотелось ошибиться.   
— Ларри? — он встретил блондина вопросом в лоб, когда тот только подошёл и попытался открыть рот.  
— Лоуренс, — твердо поправил парень после пары секунд осознавания, что был узнан, и протянул руку через стойку. — Ларри — только на охоте. Для меня честь познакомиться с вами, мистер Винсент. Ваше блестящее прикрытие, длившееся столько лет...  
Питер поморщился. Упоминания о далеком Вегасе, карьере мистика-шарлатана-фокусника и прошлом в целом он не жаловал. Слишком много ошибок, жертв и пустоты.  
— Питер, — рукопожатие получилось крепким, хотя пальцы уже несколько раз за вечер сводило судорогой. — Без мистеров. Я на работе, так что выбирай: или ты пьешь-ешь и танцуешь под алексово вытье здесь, или едешь ко мне домой и ждешь там.  
От его неприветливой деловитости Ларри расцвел и ещё раз огляделся, присвистнул на дьявола над стойкой, потом сам себе кивнул и сказал:  
— Тут подожду, ты же сегодня до часу? У вас отлично. И Стинг — не вытье, хотя странный выбор для вашего заведения.   
— У Алекса десятиминутка анархии, раз в смену. Чтобы все содрогнулись и осознали его власть над нами, — это встряла Сюзи. — Зато когда музыку ставит хозяйка, живем без сюрпризов. Питер, это твой друг? Познакомишь нас?  
— Это свой собственный друг, захочет — познакомится, — отрезал Питер.   
— Он ужасно грубый иногда, — вздохнула Сюзи и добавила пугающее: — Но мне нравится. Милый, сделай три “пина колада”, пожалуйста. Я Сюзи, а ты?  
Питер быстро ретировался выполнять заказ, оставляя этих доброжелательных типов друг другу; пусть хоть до смерти заулыбают, лишь бы не его.  
Позже он краем глаза видел, как Ларри жевал гамбургер, запивая “гиннесом”, познакомился с Алексом, который потом долго смотрел на него поверх очков, сидя за пультом. Будущий напарник успел и потанцевать с парой девчонок, и ещё раз пококетничать с Сюзи, когда Питер передал дела Марго, оделся и подошел к нему, вдумчиво изучающему меню.  
— Я закончил, — сообщил Питер, пользуясь редкой возможностью посмотреть на эдакую дылду сверху вниз. — Пойдем.  
— Секунду, расплачусь! — Ларри бросил на стол несколько банкнот из элегантного черного бумажника, накинул пальто — тоже не в меру элегантное — и молча пошел за Питером на выход.  
Снаружи, от курящего Алекса, якобы к Дэнни, пришедшему на смену Сюзи, они услышали тщательно дозированное по громкости:  
— У нашего Питера отличный вкус, всегда знал, что он из наших.   
Реакции Дэнни они не услышали, потому что поскорее упихаться в машину стало вопросом выживания: шёл дождь со снегом, и эту кашу ветер швырял в лицо под любым углом.   
— Он о чем? — тихо спросил Ларри, когда они тронулись.  
— О том, что мы с тобой трахаться поехали, — кратко ответил Питер и ругнулся сквозь зубы на заедающие дворники.   
В блаженной тишине он включил самую попсовую волну — для контраста с работой — и даже начал подпевать, когда уже ближе к дому Ларри ещё осторожнее сказал:  
— Но мы же не будем трахаться.   
Фраза не прозвучала вопросительно, но определенный уровень неуверенности содержала.   
Питеру очень, очень хотелось положить ему руку на бедро, просто чтобы увидеть реакцию. С сожалением он признал, что шутки подобного рода редко встречают понимание.   
— Не будем, — утешил он и добавил: — Алекс так сказал, чтобы узнать, какого пола у Дэнни партнер. Дэн зовет его “моя любовь” и никак иначе, хрен поймешь. Алекс у нас вроде как раскрепощенный бисексуал и пытается хотя бы в теории раскрепостить всех кругом. У них с Дэнни необъявленная война несколько месяцев, как Дэнни к нам устроился: кто кого, Алекс сдастся и публично извинится за любопытство, или Дэнни проговорится.   
— Как у вас весело! — тут же оживился Ларри. — Не ожидал! Еще лучше, чем у Аманды в труппе. У них просто балетная грызня, а у вас — интрига, детектив практически.   
— Выходи, приехали. Учти, к себе жить не приглашаю, сам крутись.  
Питер шумно захлопнул дверцу и тщательно запер машину. Пусть ему пока хватало накоплений, он предпочитал их тратить на оружие и снадобья, а не на новые тачки. “И ещё на врачей”, — он охнул, неосторожно став на больную ногу, услужливо отозвавшуюся судорогой.   
— Детективы любишь?   
Он заговорил, чтобы отвлечься, трёп всегда помогал: заполнить паузу, заговорить зубы, забыться — говори и говори, слова заслонят всё.  
— Очень. Раньше читал, теперь… Сам знаешь, лучше меня: ты вон сколько нечисти выследил.   
Поднимающийся по скрипящей лестнице Питер чуть не споткнулся — столько незамутненного восторга звучало в голосе Ларри.  
— Лар… Лоуренс, — начал он, когда они стояли на квадрате площадки перед дверью, — давай сразу разберемся: я не герой, не гений и не то, что обо мне болтают.   
— Да, конечно, как скажешь, — мокрый Ларри поднял перед собой ладони. Убедительности в том не было ни на грош.   
Квартиру Питера он разглядывал с любопытством завсегдатая музеев: все что можно обходил со всех сторон, лицом выражая то восторг, то недоумение, и — вот это Питеру понравилось — держал руки за спиной.   
— Садись, не маячь, — бросил Винсент и пошел в кухню за стаканом воды и таблетками. Вспомнив о гостеприимстве, крикнул: — Тебе воды, колы или ничего?  
Ответа не было, и он вернулся в комнату.   
Ларри сидел на диване так прямо, что из-за его роста потолок казался ниже, чем был на самом деле. Смотрел он опять — Питер чуть таблеткой не подавился — восторженно, ещё и с уважением.   
— Ты ещё и не пьешь? Даже пиво? — со священным трепетом спросил Ларри, исключивший банальный вариант бытового жлобства или рассеянности.  
Питер вместо ответа веером раздвинул всё, что ему полагалось пить, и помахал в воздухе; половина не сочеталась с алкоголем категорически, он проверял. После чего так же молча выдавил на ладонь ещё две таблетки и закинул в рот. Зритель его не смущал: в свое время он бухал, нюхал и иногда трахался при свидетелях, а тут какие-то таблетки, ерунда.   
— В общем, — сипло — чуть не подавился двухсантиметровой капсулой — выдавил Питер и плюхнулся в продавленное кресло напротив дивана, — я тебе не друг и не собираюсь им становиться.   
К его немалой скорби Ларри только кивнул, внимая каждому слову. Или китаец был в прошлой жизни, или откуда такой пиетет?  
— Запишись в тир. Лучший — в трех кварталах отсюда. Жить и работать можешь где угодно и как угодно, но если собираешься зачем-то у меня учиться, должен приезжать по первому звонку, и мне плевать, был ты в сортире, в офисе или на бабе.   
— Жена знает, чем я занимаюсь, — сказал Ларри и грустно усмехнулся, впервые став выглядеть взрослым. Но тут же испортил впечатление, добавив: — И первая меня выпихнет на дело в чем был.  
— Суровая женщина, — не удержался Питер.   
— Балерина. Суровее только шахтеры, — ответил Ларри с нежной улыбкой.   
Винсент понял, что этот парень ему в общем-то нравится, и затосковал: значит, терять его опять будет больно.  
— Насчёт правил. В плане охоты, подготовки и разведки слушаешься меня и не ноешь. На охоте без вопросов — нас порвут, пока я придумаю объяснение своим поступкам. До или после — спрашивай, на что смогу — отвечу. А так ты сам себе хозяин.   
— Я могу взять свое оружие? — немедленно спросил Ларри.   
— Можешь, если сперва покажешь, что там у тебя есть. Надеюсь, без спиртовой настойки чеснока?   
Ларри отвел взгляд и поерзал на диване, тот мстительно заскрипел. Питер поскреб пробившуюся с последнего бритья щетину, закинул ноги на подлокотник кресла, закрыл глаза и предложил:  
— Давай, скажи мне плюсы и минусы чеснока в нашем деле.  
Ларри подобрался, как школьник на первом экзамене, и отчеканил как по писаному:  
— Тиоэфиры, содержащиеся в чесноке, он же Állium satívum, обладают раздражающим действием на все системы организма высших и низших вампиров, что позволяет использовать его в качестве репеллента при незапланированной стычке с представителями упомянутых разновидностей нечисти.  
Питер кивал в такт его речи, потом изогнулся над креслом и выскреб из-под себя початую пачку арахиса в кокосовой глазури. Прожевав несколько орешков, он щедро похвалил Ларри:  
— Молодец. Отличник. Всю методичку миз Шеридан выучил?  
— У меня память хорошая. — Ларри зарделся.  
— Прекрасный навык. А минусы?  
Ларри сперва посмотрел себе на ноги, потом на Питера, зигзагом устроившегося в кресле, затем перевел взгляд в потолок. Немного погодя вверх смотрели оба.  
— И-и-и? — протянул Питер, который давно выучил все узоры потеков на потолке.   
— Ну, воняет он, — неуверенно выдавил Ларри и пожал могучими плечами.  
— Ты, коллега Лоуренс, совершенно прав! — оживился Питер. — Воняет он как последняя скотина, и поэтому любой упырь, вампир, оборотень, да даже зомби, если он условно свежий, почует тебя за десять метров и пойдет искать кого повкуснее. А все потому, что не бывает абсолютно герметичной упаковки, и их обоняние в разы острее нашего.  
— Поэтому при запланированной охоте, слежке или засаде чеснок с собой брать бестолку, — вздохнул понятливый Ларри.  
— Именно, — подтвердил Питер и высыпал в рот из пакетика остатки арахиса. — Что насчет серебра?   
— Тебе по методичкам или из опыта?   
— Из опыта. — Питер почти умилился понятливости парня. — Методички и у меня есть. И куча оцифрованных книг, в том числе на латыни. Могу поделиться, если умеешь пользоваться гугл-переводчиком.  
Он махнул рукой, указывая на шкаф, где у него вперемешку валялось всё нужное и полезное, от кредиток и презервативов до справочника-определителя грибов и методичек миз Шеридан — глубоко пожилой дамы, пережившей Вторую Мировую, сексуальную революцию и радикальный феминизм. Как бы ни менялись времена и нравы, миз Шеридан считала, что единственное стоящее достижение демократии в Штатах — это право на ношение оружия, и почитала его за закон.  
Ларри хищно посмотрел на шкаф, но умерил пыл до лучших времен.   
— Серебро — это дорого и неудобно. Металл постоянно надо чистить, заказное напыление вечно слазит, а продавцы в ломбардах пытаются впарить “вот эти чудесные серьги для вашей красавицы жены”, когда нас с ней интересует что покрупнее, чтобы пустить на серебряное покрытие. — Ларри понял, что увлекся, и вернулся к теме: — На оборотней действует, на зомби и упырей — тоже. Всяким духам всё равно, что призракам, что лесной нечисти — они железа боятся. Городская нечисть — какая как, на неё нужен индивидуальный подход. Людей всё равно чем убивать, даже колдунов с ведьмами. С полтергейстом я сам не сталкивался, а пишут и говорят разное. Низшие вампиры только так дохнут, если получается задеть. А высших я не встречал и не особо в них верю.  
Он закончил и замолчал. Закрывший глаза Питер чувствовал, что Ларри смотрит на него и ждет вердикта. Говорить не хотелось, хотелось накатить. Выставить бы его, найти в шкафу бутылку чего покрепче, и черт бы с ними, с кошмарами…   
— А ты веришь? — спросил Ларри, ломая схему и поток мыслей. — В высших, в смысле?   
— Однажды мой приятель такого убил, я был на подтанцовке. Почти такого — он уже вырождался лет пятьдесят. Наделал себе детенышей, подвал огромный вырыл, круче чем у Бильбо в Хоббите… Все сгорели. И подвал тоже. Чарли потом со своей девчонкой сразу свалили куда подальше, как колледж закончили. Так что я в них не верю. Я про них знаю.  
С верой у Питера были вообще большие проблемы. Всю жизнь. Начиная с детства, когда он пытался поверить, что его родителей порвал не вампир, заканчивая настоящим, когда он чуть не отдал концы, пока искал достаточно верующего священника по окрестностям Дулута, чтобы освященные вода и предметы действовали на нечисть. В итоге Питер ездил к помощнице настоятельницы монастыря Святого Франциска, из-за чего половина коллег считали его очень набожным человеком. А ведь были охотники, которые, ведя самый неправедный образ жизни, сами святили молитвой и воду, и амулеты, и оружие! Вера вообще мало от чего зависела, кроме натуры самого человека.  
— Лили, когда мне тебя обещала, сказала, что ты принесешь новое задание. Давай, птица буревестник, не жмись, — поторопил Питер, чтобы Ларри притушил восторженный взгляд.   
— Точно, сейчас!  
Он вскочил с дивана под жалобный скрип пружин, в несколько широких шагов добрался до своего пижонского пальто, оставленного на крючке у двери, и принялся потрошить его карманы. Скоро он нашел телефон, с которым и вернулся к дивану.  
— В общем, от нашей любимой службы спасения поступили сигналы о восстании мертвецов, — бодро начал Ларри, и Питер немедленно подобрался, перестав растекаться по креслу в мечтах о виски.  
911 — это серьезно. Там служили в большинстве своем люди, начисто лишенные фантазии в служебное время. Именно служба спасения, а не полиция, так или иначе приносила новости о странных явлениях и нестандартных жертвах сообществу охотников.  
— На каком погосте? Массовое или единичные случаи? — быстро спросил Питер.  
Если окажется, что им надо упокоить толпу, звонить в монастырь Святого Франциска сестре Барбаре стоило немедленно. Та, конечно, поворчит, но согласится в обмен на участие в написании сценария к очередному празднику — Питер никогда бы не подумал, как ему аукнутся его яркие шоу в Вегасе. Какое счастье, что Рождество недавно прошло, а до Пасхи еще есть время.  
— А причем тут погост? — растерялся Ларри. — Их на южной окраине города видели. И в пригородах того же направления.  
— То есть, “восстание мертвецов” — это сейчас была фигура речи? — недружелюбно уточнил Питер.  
— Ну… да.  
— Заруби себе на носу, Лоуренс: на нашем жаргоне “восстание мертвецов” означает буквально поднятие трупа из могилы на кладбище.  
Ларри моргнул, переваривая информацию.   
— Я запомню. Вот, давай ты сам прочитаешь, что мне скинула Лили.  
Он бросил телефон Питеру, тот поймал его в воздухе, сам себе изумившись.  
— Разблокировка 1812, — подсказал Ларри, и Питер углубился в письмо.  
Лили прислала отчеты, зарегистрированные жалобы и фотографии. Питер, питая слабость к зрелищам, начал с последних, но ничего впечатляющего не увидел: ночь, размытые контуры, пересвет вспышки, неясные фигуры — то, чего в достатке на любом уфологическом форуме. Наиболее информативными оказались фотографии кучи праха посреди расчищенной от снега дорожки. К ним прилагалась пометка Лили, что это сфотографировали у своего дома бывшие охотники, семейная пара, которые давно ушли на покой, но сохранили привычку сначала стрелять, потом разбираться. Их же сведения и оказались самыми конкретными: у существа была серая кожа, пахло оно разлагающейся плотью и мокрой землей, после серебряной пули в голову оно без вспышки осело прахом, оставив запах горелой серы и шерсти. За кратким резюме следовал логичный вывод — посетившая пожилых охотников тварь была зомби.   
Питер лениво почитал всё остальное, будучи уверен, что ничего принципиально нового или противоречащего не найдет. И точно: по отдельным сведениям все существа отличались несвежим цветом лица, кусачестью при медлительности, тягой к ночному образу жизни и устойчивостью к холодному железу. Не требовалось быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы прийти к выводу: в Дулуте активизировался начинающий некромант.   
Некромантом мог быть как колдун или ведьма, так и любой живой — оборотень, кикимора — или активно мертвый, вроде вампира, индивид. Если первые могли поднять зомби с помощью ритуалов на одной личной силе, то последним требовалось приносить кого-нибудь в жертву. Начинающих же некромантов отличала неосторожная публичность, тяга к массовым экспериментам и слабость их творений.  
— Одного не пойму… — Питер осел в кресле, свесив руку с телефоном до пола.  
— Я тоже! — оживился Ларри, который листал методичку, подпирая стену у шкафа.  
— И-и-и? — педагогично поощрил Питер.  
— Почему зимой?! Копать сложно, а без выкапывания долго ждать, пока они сами вылезут.  
— Тогда нас с тобой волнуют разные вещи. Лови, стажер! — Питер кинул телефон обратно Ларри. — Почему нет жалоб из моргов о пропадающих телах? Зимой нормальные некроманты не копают. Если их вообще можно считать нормальными, этих психов.  
Ларри задумался. Мыслительный процесс сопровождался непрерывной ходьбой по комнате, отчего у следившего за ним Питера начала кружиться голова.   
— Может, он убивает и сразу поднимает тело? — предположил наконец стажер. — Жалко, фотографии плохие, с фотографиями пропавших долго придется сопоставлять.  
Питер поскреб обивку кресла и поджал ноги, свернулся клубком, зевнул и перевернулся, усаживаясь, как обычно принято в креслах.  
— Ты сказал: сопоставлять? — переспросил он.  
— Ну да, — ответил Ларри, зачарованно наблюдавший за его перемещениями. — У меня есть такая программа, шерстит закрытые базы. Друг Аманды, жены моей, откуда-то достал и поставил. Я вообще нормально в железе шарю: сайты делаю, ремонт всякий…   
— Значит, так: на тебе первичная разведка, — решил Питер. — Запусти это самое опознавание зомби. И построй на карте местности графики перемещения зомби во времени по звонкам в 911, жалобам и всему, что у нас есть. Есть шанс, что нам попался тупой некромант, и все зомби у него разбредаются из одного центра.   
Ларри педантично записал указания, после чего с некоторой обидой уточнил:  
— А разведка на местности?  
— Ты ещё скажи: разведка боем! — цыкнул на него Питер. — Хочется — поезди посмотри на кладбища. Не больше двух на сутки! И чтобы строго в светлое время.  
— Да сколько там того светлого времени в январе! — вякнул стажер, но Питер резким броском поймал его за галстук, притянул к себе, сладко улыбнулся и процедил сквозь зубы: — Я сказал — в светлое, Ларри! И да: до Лоуренса ты ещё не дорос.  
~*~  
Кладбища Дулута Лоуренса разочаровали: тихие, ухоженные, никакой подозрительной публики, напуганных смотрителей или хотя бы таинственно разрытых могил. Везде приличные скорбящие или не менее приличные уже пережившие скорбь родственники, цветы, венки и сотрудники контор ритуальных услуг, похожие в своих черных однообразных нарядах на галок на фоне свежевыпавшего снега.  
“Хожу по кладбищу. Радуюсь, что мы развеяли пепел наших над Гудзоном”, — отправил он сообщение жене.  
Аманда тут же ответила: “Кому-то нужен камень с буквами и цифрами, чтобы помнить”.  
Лоуренс отправил ей задумчивый смайлик и завернул за фасад церкви, стоящей у кладбища, где на него немедленно наскочил щуплый мужчина, завернутый в великоватое пальто до пят с поднятым до ушей воротником и в шляпе с широкими обвислыми полями.  
— Мистер, не желаете ли подработать? — шепнул он, предварительно оглянувшись. — Всего полчаса — и сто долларов ваши.  
— Конечно! — немедленно согласился Лоуренс, скрывая радость: а ну как на него сам выскочил человек, который приведет к некроманту? Не зря, совсем не зря он не стал надевать любимое пальто и переоделся во всё заношенное и потертое. — А это законно?  
Мужчина ещё раз оглянулся и истово закивал, так что Лоуренс забеспокоился: вдруг шею защемит?  
— Что надо делать?  
— Приходите сюда к одиннадцати вечера, я вас встречу и всё расскажу.   
Ночь! Кладбище! Лоуренс почувствовал себя так, словно сорвал банк. Умело скрыв радость, он коротко кивнул, пожал руку оставшемуся безымянным мужчине, весьма удивленному его сговорчивостью и отсутствием вопросов, попрощался и был таков.   
Маячить у кладбища больше не имело ни малейшего смысла и могло стать подозрительным, поэтому Лоуренс отправился нанести давно планируемый визит той самой семейной паре охотников в отставке, которые так шустро избавились от зомби.  
Мистер и миссис Смит жили на юго-западной окраине Дулута в собственном доме с занесённым снегом садом, который весной должен был превращаться в сплошной зеленый шатер. Аккуратный белый домик был выбелен так тщательно, что почти сливался со снегом, а крыша узнаваемого оттенка венозной крови намекала не то на ностальгию, не то на слабость к темно-красному цвету.  
Прочитав “проходите и стучите” на калитке, Лоуренс дисциплинированно прошёл по расчищенной дорожке, вымощенной грубой серой плиткой, и четырежды постучал в дверь, сбоку и чуть сверху над которой висела камера наблюдения.  
— Это к тебе, Джим! — немедленно послышался женский голос — видимо, миссис Смит — изнутри.  
— А кто там? — отозвался упомянутый Джим — Джеймс Смит, если верить присланным Лили документам.  
— Мальчик! — звонко ответила женщина. — Высокий блондин.  
— Симпатичный? — голос мужчины стал заинтересованным.  
— А я откуда знаю, каких мальчиков ты считаешь симпатичными? — удивилась миссис Смит.  
— Иден, ты знаешь меня пятьдесят лет, из которых сорок пять мы вместе работали — и не в курсе, какие мне нравятся мальчики?! — возмутился мистер Смит. — Я с тобой разведусь и женюсь на этом высоком блондине.  
— Да кому ты нужен, старый пень… — проворчала миссис Смит  
— Миссис Смит, мистер Смит, а давайте вы меня впустите? — вставил Лоуренс, которому давний личный опыт — тот, который они с Амандой развеяли над Гудзоном, — подсказывал, что супружеская перебранка может длиться бесконечно. — Я пришёл насчёт зомби, от Лили Элванс.  
За дверью немедленно послышались шаги двух пар ног, дверь открылась, и Лоуренса в четыре руки втянули в дом. Когда он привык к слабому освещению холла после яркой белизны снега, то увидел смущенно улыбающихся старичка со старушкой, ожидаемо бодрых и крепких.  
— Извини, мы думали, ты коммивояжер с десятком тупых ножей или очередной адвентист с разговорами о Иисусе, — повинился мистер Смит и протянул ладонь. — Джим.  
— Лоуренс.  
— Иден, — старушка тоже пожала ему руку. — Проходи, Ларри, посидим, поболтаем о ваших зомби.  
— Как звучит: зомби — и не наши, — мечтательно протянул Джим.  
— Но почему-то один впёрся на наш участок, и эта девочка, Лили, ещё заявила, что мы, мол, слишком быстро его убили, — проворчала Иден. — Может, нам надо было его на чашку кофе пригласить? Да, как ты насчет кофе, Ларри?   
— И печенье! — добавил Джим. — Мозгу нужна глюкоза, зомби любят хорошие мозги.  
Проходя мимо мужа, Иден отвесила ему подзатыльник и поманила за собой Ларри.   
Они оказались в кухне пастельных тонов, с кружевными занавесками и такими же кружевными скатертью и салфетками — воплощении старой сельской пасторали, как с картинки. Вязанки чеснока, крест, полумесяц и звезда Давида, развешанные над окнами и дверьми, вполне вписывались в умеренно безвкусный образ.  
— Мы — простые деревенские жители, которые неожиданно получили наследство и на старости лет перебрались в город, где гораздо лучше инфраструктура, — с удовольствием произнес Джим и подпихнул Ларри в спину, чтобы не загораживал проход. — Садись, парень. Что ты хочешь знать о зомби?  
— Подробности! В вашем сообщении написано лишь, что это точно был зомби, но даже без уточнения, дикий он или…  
— Домашний!   
Хозяева хором захихикали, став на миг удивительно похожими. Ларри переждал вспышку веселья, хрупая печеньем из вазочки, когда же Смиты отсмеялись, уточнил:  
— У вас какая-то другая терминология?  
— Ага, вы сейчас все учитесь по Еве, систематизированно, а мы — кто во что горазд. Но лучше как вы: лет двадцать назад охотники мерли как мухи, мы даже имен друг друга не трудились запоминать — смысла не видели.   
Рассказывая, Джим выдвинул ящик шкафчика, в котором оказалась миниатюрная кофемашина ярко-алого цвета, навязчиво контрастирующая со всей кухней. Он зарылся в коробки с капсулами и, неспешно перебирая их, продолжил:  
— Наш зомби был призванный, то есть искусственный, говоря по-вашему. Всё как положено: туповатый, прямолинейный, даже когда понял, что ему здесь дадут отпор, пёр напролом.  
— Будто ему отдали приказ идти к людям и привлекать внимание своей тупостью, — добавила Иден, поджав губы, словно осуждая такое поведение зомби. — Дикий бы сразу рванул в кусты!   
— Дорогая, хватит скучать по работе, — шутя укорил мистер Смит, потом развернулся на месте и жестом фехтовальщика ткнул коробкой капсул в грудь Ларри. — Тебе нужен кофе с запахом амаретто!  
Лоуренс, который со школьной скамьи полюбил запах миндаля, узнав, что так пахнет смертельно опасная синильная кислота, яро закивал.  
— Угадал, — гордо ухмыльнулся Джим и закинул капсулу в машинку.  
— Нам рассказывали, что у диких есть инстинкт самосохранения, но… — начал Лоуренс, замялся и закончил: — Я их пока не встречал.  
— А, ученик охотника! — воскликнула Иден и немедленно подсунула ему кекс, с невероятной быстротой извлеченный из хлебницы. — Ты чей?  
— Питера Винсента.  
— О, того парня, который на нашу любимую шутку сказал, что согласен быть только любовником семьи и с полным пансионом! — радостно вспомнил Джим. — Он нормальный, только немного нервный, но это у нас профдеформация, ничего особенного.   
Перед Лоуренсом появилась исходящая паром чашка, и мистер Смит немедленно зарядил следующую капсулу.  
— Иден будет крем-карамель… Насчет инстинкта самосохранения ты сам подумай: если оно восстает от плохой смерти или плохого захоронения, то какой-никакой волей оно должно обладать, так? Жрут они мозги, сердце, печень и селезенку, сам знаешь — именно эти части тела считались и считаются у разных народов вместилищем души. Энергия им нужна для продолжения существования, а не чтобы прихлопнули, вот и прячутся.  
Он поставил ароматно пахнущий кофе перед женой, кинул в него кусочек сахара и вручил ей ложку, себе налил молока из холодильника и сел.  
— Искусственным сила идет от обряда, поэтому они слабее и тупее, — заговорила Иден, помешивая сахар. — Мало кто дает себе труд продумать приказы зомби и тем более велеть обеспечивать себя силой. Наверное, потому что мало какой колдун, увлекшийся живыми мертвецами, долго живет.  
Она улыбнулась остро и пронзительно, потом опустила глаза к столу, и Лоуренс выдохнул, только тогда поняв, что задержал дыхание.   
Мистер Смит указал ему на кекс и мягко произнес:  
— Хорошо сделанный зомби — читай, хорошо запрограммированный. Сколько ты встречал пристойных программистов, парень?   
Ларри, сам подвизающийся на ниве конструирования сайтов, честно ответил:  
— Не очень много.   
— Именно, — продолжила за супруга Иден. — Колдун или ведьма — чаще всего человек с мистическим мышлением, относящий себя, как нынче модно, к гуманитариям. Хотя логическое мышление лежит вне делений на науки и пристрастия.   
— И эти творческие личности косячат так, что только в путь. У вас, Ларри, некромант слабенький, неопытный. Он очень хочет привлечь внимание или отвлечь от чего-то более интересного. Вас с Винсентом ожидают интересные времена… — закончил Джим, и от его мечтательных интонаций Лоуренса прошиб холодный пот.  
~*~  
— Сегодня не сильно подходящая фаза луны, — сказал Питер и попытался плотнее завернуться в куртку от пронизывающего ветра.  
Лоуренс солидарно переминался с ноги на ногу, тоже подмерзал.  
— Мистер и миссис Смит — да, я тоже посмеялся, — как и ты, уверены, что зомби лепит дилетант, — напомнил он то, что недавно пересказал в машине по дороге к кладбищу.  
— Наверняка и тот, кто назначил тебе свидание, дилетант, раз хочет чего-то кроме тепла в четырех стенах в такую погоду. Ты вообще ничего не стал у него выяснять?  
— Нет, — повинился Лоуренс, понимая, что роль наивного дурачка, жаждущего подзаработать, имела свои минусы. — Время, сумма — и всё.  
— Ладно, иди к своему некроманту. — Питер взмахнул рукой. — А то он испугается количества помощников, если увидит нас вдвоем.  
Лоуренс взглянул на часы — до назначенного времени оставалось пятнадцать минут — и пошел стоять у стены церкви ровно настолько в тени, чтобы быть заметным, но не бросаться в глаза. Питера же, оставшегося у ограды, где рос огромный клен, не удавалось разглядеть уже с пяти шагов. Лоуренс ещё раз убедился, что попал к настоящему профи, что бы там наставник о себе ни говорил.  
Чтобы не околеть от ветра, он вжался спиной в стену церкви и принялся быстро подниматься на мысочки и опускаться обратно — способ так греть ноги, когда нельзя двигаться активнее, выдала жена. На нынешнюю ночь Аманда пожелала ему удачи и произвести выгодное впечатление на Питера. Увы, сам Лоуренс считал, что одного выхода будет маловато, чтобы тот перестал звать его “Ларри” и смотреть, как дрессировщик: что эта неведомая тварюшка выкинет? не убьется ли?  
— Что вы делаете? — свистящим шепотом спросили под ухом, и Лоуренс чуть не подпрыгнул.   
— Вас жду, — ответил он, справившись с собой.   
— А зачем, — шепчущей тенью оказался давешний кандидат в некроманты, — качаетесь туда-сюда?  
— Греюсь, — грубо отрезал Лоуренс. — Что делать надо? Когда начнем?  
Мужчина, всё так же конспиративно одетый, замялся и посмотрел на носки своих сапог.  
— Ну… можно сейчас, конечно. Мне бы хотелось некоторой торжественности, но… да, начинайте сейчас. Вот, держите.  
Он протянул Лоуренсу лопату, и тот внутренне возликовал: всё шло как по писаному. Сейчас ему велят вырыть кого-нибудь свежезакопанного, — интересно, а сторожа некромант как нейтрализовал? — потом спровадят быстренько, а может, даже решат провести обряд на его крови!  
— Идемте, я покажу подходящее место.   
Они попетляли между могилами вдоль ограды, потом срезали угол и остановились у трех кривых сосен. Некромант потоптался, поозирался, покосился на спортивную сумку, которую нёс на плече, похлопал её ладонью и приказал:  
— Вот здесь, ровно в центре треугольника, между соснами. Яма нужна метр на метр и столько же глубиной.  
Лоуренс почесал затылок черенком лопаты. Не складывалось.  
— А что выкапываем? — бодро спросил он, приступая к делу. Мёрзлая земля поддавалась ожидаемо скверно, зато получилось очень быстро согреться, буквально за несколько взмахов лопатой.  
— В смысле? — растерянно отозвался наниматель. — Яму. Выкапываете. Вы — выкапываете.  
— Яму так яму. — Лоуренс пожал плечами и бодрее заорудовал лопатой.  
Наниматель маячил неподалёку: маялся, озирался, шагал из стороны в сторону и мёрз. Под нос не бормотал, зелий и крови на землю не лил, гримуаров и подозрительных блокнотов не листал, даже в телефон глянул совсем быстро — наверное, проверял время. Торопится? Лимит на начертание пентаграммы?   
Копая, Лоуренс наблюдал за нанимателем и всё глубже проникался уверенностью, что очень лихо промахнулся. Опростоволосился самым позорным образом, если давать определение, не щадя самолюбие. Из узких ям не подымают зомби — разве что человека закопали вертикально. А чтобы скрутить такого здорового мужика, как Лоуренс, надо иметь с собой подходящий арсенал и очень хорошие навыки. Вряд ли опытный маньяк или колдун стал бы заводиться с нападением или ритуалом в подобном не самом безлюдном месте. Или у него хитрый план по усыплению бдительности? Например, осчастливить простака сотней баксов, предложить выпить по пиву, а пото-ом… Тут Лоуренс понял, почему Аманда советовала ему бросать конструирование сайтов и заняться копирайтингом: фантазия начала разворачиваться только в путь.   
Он тряхнул головой, прогнулся в пояснице, разминая спину, и продолжил копать, старательно переключив все мозговые ресурсы с бессмысленных размышлений на наблюдение украдкой за нанимателем. На всякий случай Лоуренс решил не становиться к нему спиной.  
Сумка у нанимателя была умеренно тяжелая, килограмм пять-шесть. В ней с равным успехом мог оказаться пистолет, газовый баллончик, снотворное, пачка строительных стяжек, свечи из человеческого жира, набор ритуальных ножей и…   
— Вы увлеклись.  
Слова от объекта наблюдения прозвучали настолько неожиданно для Лоуренса, опять укатившегося кривой дорогой домыслов, что он дёрнулся и почти ткнул того острием лопаты в живот.  
— Вы чего? — наниматель чудом успел отскочить и теперь определенно опасался приближаться.  
— Простите, задумался.   
Напряженная поза говорила о том, что наниматель не особо ему поверил, и Лоуренс отошел подальше, чтобы его успокоить. Тот заглянул в яму, кивнул сам себе и поставил сумку на землю, после чего расстегнул молнию, странно изогнувшись.  
Лоуренс вытянул шею так, что готов был эволюционировать в жирафа не сходя с места. В сумке, выгодно подсвеченной почти полной луной, рыжело что-то шерстяное. Лоуренс немедленно подумал о рыжеволосой отрубленной голове, наниматель же облегченно выдохнул:  
— Ты всё-таки сдох, скотина! — после чего раскрыл пошире сумку.  
Лоуренс остолбенел. Внутри лежал здоровенный рыжий кот. Труп кота. Которого вместе с окрестностями и церковью сейчас щелкал на камеру телефона наниматель, колдун и просто зловещий тип подозрительной наружности.  
— Это Тедди, кот моей тётушки. Мотал мне нервы девятнадцать лет. Ещё неделю назад этот паразит подрался с тремя соседскими сволочами за территорию и победил, гад, — произнес наниматель со смесью гордости и отвращения. — А позавчера открыл холодильник, сожрал три кило форели в один присест и затаился, чтобы не влетело. Там и сдох от переедания — силы уже не те. Если не похороню его на освященной земле — не видать мне доли в завещании как своих ушей. Вы куда? А закопать? А деньги?  
Лопата глухо стукнулась о землю.  
— К черту деньги. И вас с вашим котом — к черту! — зло рявкнул Лоуренс и почти бегом рванул к выходу с кладбища.  
— Но у меня радикулит! — горестно донеслось ему вслед.  
Питер встретил Лоуренса у центрального входа.  
— Кот? — Вопрос наставника и кумира продемонстрировал не только острый слух, но и нечеловеческую беспощадность. — Пойдем в машину, Ларри, я задубел, пока скакал тут по забору и деревьям, следя за вами.  
Питер молчал, пока они шли до переулка, где остался форд, на котором они приехали. Нет, не то чтобы Лоуренс рассчитывал на триумф или мгновенное раскрытие дела благодаря исключительно удаче и случайности, но кот!   
— Псих какой-то, — пожаловался он, садясь на пассажирское место.   
Наставник необидно заржал и попытался завести машину.  
— Ты только представь, что бы он сказал о нас. Два взрослых мужика, которые верят в существование колдунов и зомби. Более того, которые на них, якобы, охотятся!  
Мотор зарычал и чихнул, Питер выругался и повторил попытку.  
Лоуренс в прострации наблюдал за его мучениями и пытался убедить себя, что ничего страшного не произошло. Разум соглашался, эмоции орали что-то дремуче средневековое, вроде “только кровь смоет позор!”, поэтому рта он предпочел не открывать.   
Мотор подозрительно захрипел, но в следующий момент сдался и завелся. Питер победно потряс кулаком.  
— Хорошая память, отличная соображалка, пристойная база, но нулевой опыт, поэтому в реальной работе теряешься, — пугающе безмятежно перечислил Питер и похлопал его по плечу, что не мешало ему вести машину на предельно допустимой скорости. — Бывает. Прокачаешься. И не бери в голову: на первых порах лучше переоценить опасность, чем недооценить.  
— Теряюсь и тупею, — самоуничижительно дополнил Лоуренс.  
— Тебе тут что, Олимпиада? Что там говорит блаженный месье Филипп на своих семинарах по этике?  
— Он вообще не затыкается, — напомнил Лоуренс, уверенный, что упомянутый месье не за один год стал сухим сморчком с речами о высоком, смертных муках неизбежности выбора и неоднозначности идеи личного блага, не говоря уже о общественном.  
— Не, я про две основные задачи охотника на нечисть. Чур, в порядке очередности! Давай, Ларри, не томи! — Питер помахал пальцами в сторону Лоуренса, небрежно срезая угол на резком повороте.  
— Выжить самому и спасти других, — пробубнил он.  
— Во-от! И ни слова про безупречность мышления или, упаси меня гребаные демоны всех кругов Ада, морального облика. Всё, дальше сам дойдешь. Вперед, зализывать дома раны, нанесенные твоему самолюбию.  
На мрачный взгляд выбирающегося из машины Лоуренса Питер белозубо улыбнулся и признался:  
— Только за возможность безнаказанно поглумиться я и соглашаюсь на стажеров-напарников. Маленькие радости принудительной педагогики. Никому не рассказывай. Хорошей ночи!  
~*~  
Выспавшись, подумав, поработав и поговорив с Амандой, Лоуренс решил, что всё не настолько плохо, как казалось ночью. Да, сглупил. Да, поторопился. Но никто не умер, не ранен, а самому ему будет впредь наука не тащить наставнику всё, что плохо прибито, а анализировать, проверять и собирать сведения — осторожно, как и было велено.  
К сожалению — или к счастью — ничего принципиально нового про зомби не появилось, кроме ещё одного звонка в 911. Не нападение, а так, запугивание. Зато Лоуренс получил ещё один адрес, по которому следовало съездить и учинить деликатный допрос свидетелям, чтобы те ни о чем не догадались. Он сверился со списком, прикинул, кто днем может оказаться дома и, полный смутных надежд, что ему удастся узнать больше, чем полиции, отправился на полевую работу.  
В каком-то отношении Лоуренсу повезло: каждый из четырех свидетелей оказался дома и даже согласился с ним разговаривать, купившись на ясный взор, открытую улыбку и неподдельный интерес вместе с сочувствием. Спустя шесть часов, из которых лишь полтора ушли на дорогу и разыскивание каждого нужного человека, он констатировал, что ненулевой результат — тоже результат.   
Люди не помнили, не замечали, не знали, не обращали внимания. Люди умели бояться и звонить в 911. Стрелять люди тоже умели — один из четырех, пожилой лесник, — но на этом всё. Недаром на семинарах, как и во всяких книгах про мозги, твердили: люди подгоняют непривычное под привычное, чтобы объяснить неизвестное и не тревожиться.  
Каждая из четырех версий отлично объясняла поднятых мертвецов: “какой-нибудь военный с ПТСР”, “наркоманка из соседских”, “вечно пьяный племянник мистера Грея” и “придурочный студент, тут их толпы шляются”. Если бы не отчеты и не беседа с семьей Смитов, Лоуренс бы сам поверил, что все совпадения случайны (предварительно опросив и оставшихся свидетелей, конечно).  
Что можно было делать дальше, кроме как следить и выжидать, он представлял слабо, поэтому позвонил Питеру и, разбудив его, обрадовал отсутствием новостей. Наставник выругался, но жаловаться на побудку не стал, а велел явиться, как будет возможность, и всё рассказать лично.  
— И если ты рассчитываешь, что я забыл про графики перемещения и поиск по лицам, то глубоко заблуждаешься, — порадовал он на прощание.  
Лоуренс только плечами пожал: он ни о чем не забыл, поиск спокойно себе работал на отдельном древнем ноутбуке со скоростью раненой черепахи, а графики он построил на планшете, всеми правдами и неправдами опросив соседей свидетелей, людей тоже слепых и ненаблюдательных, зато общительных. Тем не менее он решил заскочить к себе, чтобы взглянуть на результаты поиска — а вдруг? — и наскоро перекусить.  
Поиск по базам, в отличие от приготовленного на скорую руку сэндвича, не порадовал: пока совпадений зомби с людьми не нашлось. Тщательно жуя сэндвич и запивая его молоком — не хотелось повторения визита к гастроэнтерологу, — Лоуренс проверил почту, форум охотников и, не найдя ничего нового или интересного, поехал к наставнику. Для разнообразия на автобусе, потому что на улице опять творился снегопад с непонятно чем.  
Ещё в автобусе он продолжил свои давние тренировки наблюдательности и умения делать выводы. Давние, потому что умение делать выводы из внешности и поведения людей его очаровывало ещё с детства, но для систематических упражнений ему катастрофически не хватало терпения. И воображение мешало, как утверждала Аманда.   
Кое-как он вычислил, что старушка в синей парке едет на йогу, молодая девушка — студентка архитектурного, а спаниель мужчины с седыми висками явно чей-то чужой. За попытками понять, кого из себя представляет женщина средних лет с ярко-красными волосами, Лоуренс почти проехал остановку, но вовремя спохватился и чуть ли не в прыжке подал сигнал на выход. Автобус укатил вместе с неразгаданными людьми, и он перенёс упражнения на улицу, где по мерзкой погоде все передвигались перебежками и закутавшись по уши, и даже фигуры почти не отличались друг от друга, заслоненные стеной снега.  
Интересных прохожих не встретилось, и под конец пути Лоуренс почти перешёл на бег, но оступился, заскользил и замедлился. Только потому он и заметил на улочке, за углом и через дорогу от которой жил Питер, столбом застывших людей с одним зонтом на двоих. Они стояли в нише кирпичного забора, в соседней, такой же, компактно разместились мусорные баки. Эти люди, оба в лыжных масках, но в щегольских синих пальто до пят, легко удерживали зонт против порывов ветра, но один, очень мощный, рванул его так, что удалось увидеть и плотно прикрывающие голову шапки, и горнолыжные очки.  
“Идиоты”, — была первая мысль Лоуренса, который, как любой житель большого города, даже головы не повернул в сторону странно выглядящих типов. За ней, в лучших традициях зарождающейся профдеформации и начинающейся паранойи, всплыли фрагменты лекции о вампирах, их маскировке под людей и способах находиться световым днём на улице. Парочка с зонтом так и просилась на слайд с примерами. “Сперва проверю”, — строго наказал себе он, запомнил, где они стоят и куда пялятся, и постарался выкинуть их из головы на время отчёта Питеру.  
Наставник был деятелен, разговорчив, с удовольствием поругался на ненаблюдательных обывателей, изучил нарисованные Лоуренсом маршруты и велел работать дальше. У него самого на столе в комнате лежала стопка свежих распечаток, и скрывать любопытство он даже не собирался.  
— Перевертыш, — ответил Питер. — Лили ночью звонила.   
— Я могу… — вскинулся Лоуренс.   
— Можешь, но не будешь, — легко оборвал его Питер. — Я старый больной человек, я хочу выслеживать одного перевертыша, на которого мы потом пойдем вдвоем, а ты бегай за толпой зомби, ты резвый. Нет, никакой справедливости и тем более демократии.  
Лоуренс только собрался поспорить, как зазвонил телефон, и вечно бодрый голос неспящей Лили порадовал новыми тремя явлениями зомби.  
— Такие же медленные и по большей части самоликвидирующиеся. Что-то здесь не то, парни, глядите в оба.  
— Понял? — переспросил Питер, когда она отключилась. — Иди глядеть в оба, а мне пора работать.  
Он сгреб распечатки в папку и, прихрамывая, дошел до шкафа. Видя неровную походку и гримасу боли, Лоуренс ровным тоном сообщил:  
— Мне Лили три раза в письмах писала, чтобы я следил, пьешь ли ты таблетки.  
— Да выпью я их! — Питер зло впихнул папку на полку. — Иди уже!  
Лоуренс изображал очень медленные и очень кропотливые сборы. Он понимал, что его намерение очевидно, поэтому только кивнул, когда его окликнул раздраженный Питер:  
— Вот, гляди, я их пью!  
Он продемонстрировал Лоуренсу пять разноцветных таблеток в горсти, закинул их в рот и запил стаканом воды.   
— Всё, Ларри, можешь валить с чувством выполненного долга.  
— Пока, Питер! — попрощался Лоуренс и ушел, чтобы не начать бесить наставника по-настоящему.   
В лицо ударила метель, и он вспомнил про странную парочку с зонтом. Лоуренс перешел дорогу, свернул за угол, но в нише уже никого не было. Зато вдоль того же забора прогуливался, поглядывая на окна дома напротив, один из тех типов — Лоуренс опознал его по пальто — с эрдельтерьером на поводке. Человек в пальто замотался в шарф по самые глаза, дальше начинался объемистый капюшон толстовки, поддетой под пальто, но можно было догадаться, что где-то там в тени таятся и горнолыжные очки. Тип мог выглядеть как угодно, мало ли какие фрики встречаются, даже надевающие толстовки с приталенными пальто, хуже всего, что он именно прогуливался. И пес — тоже. Не рвался поскорее сделать свои дела, не тянул хозяина домой, а трусил рядом, с трудом преодолевая снежные заносы. Опытные охотники утверждали, что вампиры умеют подавлять волю зверей и птиц…   
Лоуренс чуть не рванул обратно к Питеру с докладом, но вместо этого остановился, делая вид, что проверяет по карманам, с собой ли ключи и телефон. Перевел дух, напомнил себе, что выводы делать рано и что следят за соседским домом, а не за квартирой наставника, поэтому панику и поспешные действия стоит отложить. Гораздо лучше понаблюдать и прийти к Питеру, собрав доказательства, желательно не за день и панические, а за неделю-полторы и систематизированные.  
Он перестал изображать поиски по всем карманам и пошел к остановке автобуса с тем темпом и целеустремленностью, какая и должна быть у любого человека в подобную погоду. Стоило ему сделать пару шагов, как из-за угла впереди вырулил синий джип с напрочь тонированными стеклами и попытался резко затормозить у человека с собакой. Машину занесло, но водитель справился с управлением и остановился у бордюра. Немедленно распахнулась задняя дверца, в снег выпрыгнула женщина в шубе до пят. Её голову покрывал капюшон, только один светлый локон выбивался наружу. Женщина подбежала к человеку с собакой, постучала его кулаком по голове и начала что-то кричать, неразличимое из-за метели. Дальнейшее Лоуренс осторожно наблюдал из-за угла: женщина втащила несопротивляющегося мужчину и пса в джип, и они уехали.  
Дело стоило расследовать, оно обещало быть интересным. Лоуренс пошел к остановке, продумывая планы двух параллельных слежек и заранее прощаясь с возможностью высыпаться.   
~*~  
Неделю Питер совмещал работу со слежкой за перевертышем, который, увы, оказался таким же гаденышем, что и прочие. Неделю к нему через день заходил Ларри отчитываться по зомби, которых успела вылезти ещё парочка, таких же вялых, как и прочие. Парень исправно везде ездил и всех расспрашивал, но особых результатов не достиг: зомби появлялись, пугали и прятались, как кроты в нору в компьютерной игре, или рассыпались в прах.  
— У нового кладбища я встретил миссис Иден Смит. Она охмуряла сторожа и священника, обоих разом. Они с мужем реально сидят на нашем форуме и заскучали на отдыхе.  
— Лишь бы мы не начали выслеживать друг друга.  
— Нет, я с ней тоже успел поговорить, — похвалился Ларри. — Мы обменялись почтой, если они что-то узнают, то напишут.   
— А ты хитрый! — Питер оценил подход: сам предпочитал собирать информацию путем наименьших телодвижений. — Теперь будешь плевать в потолок, ожидая писем?  
— Если бы, — вздохнул Ларри и понурился.  
Уныние в исполнении его двух метров смотрелось комично.   
— За твоим соседом из дома напротив следят вампиры.  
Питер почувствовал, как улыбка застыла на лице. Откуда-то пахнуло холодом. Он поежился и сел в кресло напротив Ларри.   
— Вампиры? Ты уверен?  
Хотелось пошутить и напомнить про некроманта, закапывающего кота тетки. Или просто забыть услышанную фразу, отмахнуться, заткнуть уши, лишь бы не…   
— Уверен.   
— Рассказывай.  
И стажер рассказал: четко, внятно, последовательно и без красивых выражений.  
За домом напротив и его жильцом следили. То один мужчина с собакой, то двое с зонтом, то они же уже без особых примет — примерно со второй половины дня и до часа-двух ночи, в светлое время суток, всегда закутанные с головы до ног. Иногда к ним присоединялась женщина в коричневой шубе. Эти четверо наблюдали за фасадом и окнами слева.  
Были и другие, трое мужчин и две женщины, которые появлялись исключительно после захода солнца и исчезали до рассвета. В неприметной одежде, на неприметной машине. Первые наблюдатели словно чуяли вторых и исчезали, избегая столкновения. Эти следили за фасадом, за окнами справа, порой объезжали квартал и пытались пару раз сесть на хвост хозяину дома, когда тот куда-то уезжал ночью, но держались, видимо, так далеко, что теряли и возвращались уже через десять-пятнадцать минут.  
Ни первая, ни вторая группа даже не пыталась общаться с хозяином дома — Адам Доу, тридцать пять лет, женат на Еве Доу, которую он проводил в аэропорт пять дней назад — и следили слишком непрофессионально для полиции или спецслужб.  
— Ладно, я понял про слежку, — перебил Питер, — но с чего ты взял, что это вампиры?  
— Одежда, — начал перечислять Ларри, — панический страх солнечного света, отсутствие отражения в серебряной поверхности. Я не стал пытаться их фотографировать на пленочный фотоаппарат, чтобы узнать, будут ли они отображаться.  
— Ещё чего не хватало, — выдохнул Питер, пытаясь заставить себя дышать и даже не начинать захлёбываться воздухом.  
Вампиры. Несколько. Здесь, совсем рядом с ним. Зубастые хищные твари, которые в любой момент могли бы…   
Он вскочил с кресла и почти бегом ринулся на кухню, налил воды в стакан, выхлебал залпом, почти давясь, налил ещё, до краёв, и вынудил себя выцедить всё медленно, по глоточку. Плавно, коготь за когтем, ужас разжимал мертвую хватку на его горле, позволяя дышать свободно.   
Ларри, деликатный до омерзения, мудро остался в комнате, не рванул следом и даже не стал кричать вопросы.  
— Ты камеры ставил? — крикнул Питер, глотая транквилизаторы, которыми обычно сознательно пренебрегал. — Чтобы их засечь?  
— Которые спецсборка на вампиров? — переспросил Ларри. — Нет, не ставил, у меня их нету, слишком дорогие и редкие. Я с серебряным зеркальцем хожу.  
— Значит, поставим, — решил Питер. — Завтра по прогнозу солнечный день, вдруг нам повезёт как раз на первую половину?  
К добру или худу — повезло, солнце светило вовсю. И камеры развесили, и сами обошли дом по периметру, а затем и весь квартал, на всякий случай, но ничего подозрительного не обнаружили. Питер отправил Ларри дальше собирать и систематизировать информацию по зомби, а сам вернулся домой, проверил, как камеры передают изображение на ноутбук, улегся на диван и к огромному своему удивлению отрубился до звонка будильника на работу. И потом, когда он увидел, уезжая в бар, с головы до ног закутанного человека, пялящегося на соседкие окна, ни дыхание не перехватило, ни сердце чаще не застучало. Так, отметил, что Ларри очень удачно выбрал места для камер, мужчина ходил именно так, что попадал в объектив.  
Уже потом, утром следующего дня, отсматривая заснятое вместе с Ларри, Питер поразился, насколько отдалился страх. Получается, прав был психотерапевт из охотников, который утверждал, что с его структурой личности только тогда не обращаешь внимание на ужас, когда он — твоя непосредственная работа. “Ночь Страха Питера Винсента” была полумерой, как шоу, зато нынешний образ жизни подошёл на все сто: встань над ужасом, зная его повадки и слабые места. Не самое бесполезное открытие о себе, когда видишь на экране ноутбука вампира: одного, затем двух, которых сменили вообще четверо — молодцы, не изменили привычкам.  
На камерах были вампиры, совершенно точно. Спецтехнику собирали охотники для охотников, тщательно выверяли параллельную съемку для всех трёх объективов, соединенных в одну камеру: на серебрёной оптической системе, на стандартной высокого разрешения и тепловизора. Серебрёная оптика не видела практически никакую нежить и нечисть, тепловизор помогал засекать оборотней, активных вампиров, перевёртышей и очень мешающих людей, стандартный не делал различий между объектами. Методом сопоставления и исключения как правило удавалось установить, кого засекла камера.  
— Вампиры. Ларри, ты молодец.   
Парень натуральным образом зарделся от удовольствия и с энтузиазмом спросил:  
— Что дальше будем делать? Облавы у нас не получится, слежки до гнезда тоже.  
— Сам знаю.  
Питер встал из-за стола, разминая затёкшую шею, и подошел к окну, посмотреть на соседский дом, двухэтажный особнячок без ограды и газона, зато массивный и основательный, со ставнями изнутри и коваными решетками снаружи окон, как со старинных фотографий позапрошлого века. Если бы всё это хоть как-то могло спасти хозяина от вампиров…   
— Я запрошу помощь у Лили. Официально, пока они не перешли к активным действиям. Мне очень не нравится, что первая группа избегает вторую… — Питер побарабанил по стеклу и добавил: — Как бы не случилось так, что в Миннесоте назревает разборка между кланами.  
— Или передел власти внутри, — вставил Ларри. — А что? Власть везде власть, огнестрельное там оружие, клыки или когти — крови может пролиться много.  
Питер кивнул, соглашаясь, и набрал Лили.  
— Привет, у нас проблемы.  
— Неужели мне это не снится: ты сам мне звонишь! Что стряслось?   
— Две группы вампиров. Выползают на свет у соседнего дома.  
— Питер, ты счастливчик!  
— Сам себе завидую.  
— Давай вкратце ситуацию, подробности со всеми материалами жду на мейл, — деловито велела Лили, и Питер принялся рассказывать, показав жестами Ларри, что тот должен собрать результаты наблюдений и отправить письмом.  
По окончании рассказа Лили вздохнула.  
— Я оформлю запрос, дерну связи в Канаде и попробую постучаться в Кубу, но раньше, чем через две недели, вряд ли соберется достаточно людей. Читал, что у нас на юге и в Мексике творится?   
— Читал. И Педро мне писал.  
— В общем, до сих пор разгребают, конца и края не видно. Вуду, оборотни, тритоны… Сделаю, что смогу. Советую не списывать со счетов Смитов: возраст возрастом, но опыт — опытом.  
— Спасибо, Лили.  
— Удачи, Питер.  
В трубке раздались гудки.  
— Слышал? — обратился он к Ларри.  
— Угу, — отозвался тот, не отвлекаясь от экрана ноутбука. — Работать самим, выкручиваться до последнего. Пять минут, письмо допишу!  
Пока Ларри не закончил, Питер успел вяло понервничать, быстро успокоиться, составить в уме план действий и решить надеяться на лучшее, готовясь к худшему. В окне дома напротив Адам Доу раздернул плотные шторы, рассеянно оглядел окружающий невыразительный пейзаж и задернул обратно.  
Когда Ларри отодвинулся от стола, Питер высказал главную претензию к объекту охраны:  
— Этот Адам Доу живет, как монах-отшельник. Иди и бери готовенького.  
— У него есть жена, — педантично поправил Ларри, но с “готовеньким” спорить не стал.  
— Ладно, просто отшельник. Что ты успел о нем узнать?  
Ларри глотнул колы и заговорил:  
— Днем за неделю ни разу не выходил, по вечерам и ночам ездит по разным местам: в клинику, на ночной концерт начинающей рок-группы, в обсерваторию, в университет на открытые лекции, в магазины музыкальных инструментов. В другие магазины не заезжает, всё заказывает через интернет. Питается, судя по курьерам, китайской едой — нормально, когда лень или не любишь готовить. Дом у него в собственности, купил сразу, без кредитов. После того, как уехала жена, у него больше никого в доме не было.  
— Богач, интроверт и интеллектуал, — констатировал Питер. — Хлопот не оберемся. В общем, на тебе зомби и Доу, на мне — перевертыш и Доу. С перевертышем постараемся разобраться на днях. Да, ещё съезди к Смитам, расскажи о нашей ситуации, поинтересуйся, смогут ли они подключиться к нам с зомби не для интереса, а систематически. Всё, тебе пора, я — спать, у меня двое суток выходных, буду стеречь соседа.  
~*~  
В первую ночь, шалея от собственной наглости, Питер гулял по району, благо ветер притих. Он увидел, как первую группу вампиров сменила вторая, услышал из дома соседа звуки сперва гитары, потом ударных и под конец скрипки, выяснил, что только одна из двух аптек поблизости круглосуточная и что в баре через три дома играют отменный живой блюз. Правда, музыка у соседа была ещё лучше.  
На второй вечер погода не располагала к променаду, но Питер всё равно выбрался из квартиры, оперся о перила открытой всем ветрам площадки и уставился на соседские окна, пряча мерзнущий нос в поднятом воротнике.  
Сколько Питер ни размышлял, так и не смог придумать, как выманить этого Адама Доу — нет, неужели человек добровольно живет с такой фамилией? — из дому и вдвоем с Ларри уберечь от обнаглевших тварей. Лили оформила запрос о подкреплении, но предупредила, что подходящие спецы по-прежнему в Мексике, где случился чуть ли не апокалипсис на почве передела территории.  
Значит, ждать. Смотреть на тёмные окна, стоять у стен дома и, слыша звуки скрипки, — неужели сам играет? хорош, за душу хватает! — выдыхать: ещё не случилось.  
Много хуже, что и район, и дом напротив очень во вкусе вампиров, которым подавай большие уединенные пространства. Заиметь себе таких соседей не хотелось, да и вообще эти твари были хороши только окончательно мертвыми. Держаться подальше — не тот вариант, который хорошо работал, это-то Питер отлично знал на личном опыте.  
Он недолго боролся с искушением поручить разговор с Доу Ларри. Парень плохо врал и ещё хуже говорил правду: слишком красиво. Кроме того, Питер здесь главный, Питеру и разбираться, будь прокляты власть и ответственность вместе взятые.  
Утешаясь мыслью, что бить морду при первой встрече вряд ли в моде среди скрипачей, он пошёл к дому напротив. Поймав себя на том, что передвигает ноги всё медленней и, глядя на наглухо занавешенные окна, вспоминает окна в пол своих апартаментов в Вегасе, Питер сплюнул, встряхнулся и решительно преодолел оставшееся расстояние до двери.  
Звонок выглядел как экспонат из музея, только гладенький и блестящий медью. Питер осторожно нажал скользкую пимпочку, и по дому разлился торжественный глубокий звук, напоминающий погребальный набат.  
— Готичненько, — пробормотал он сам себе, прислушиваясь к происходящему за дверью.  
Та распахнулась без всякого предупреждения типа звука шагов или отпираемого замка. В проёме нарисовался бледный печальный мужчина в полосатом халате и вопросительно воззрился на Питера. Выглядел хозяин дома так, словно только что проснулся.  
— Привет. Я — Питер Винсент. Вы мне, скорее всего, не поверите, но…  
— Не подаю, — отрезал Адам Доу и закрыл дверь.  
Мда. Речь следовало отрепетировать. Или хотя бы продумать, как сходу произвести внушительное впечатление и вызвать доверие.  
Питер забарабанил в дверь.  
— Мистер Доу, вам грозит опасность! За вашим домом следят злоумышленники!  
Дверь открылась так быстро и неожиданно, что Питер чуть не рухнул на хозяина.  
— Кто именно?  
— Злоумышленники, — повторил Питер, впервые осознав, что честный ответ без подробностей прозвучит нелепо.  
Вот они, последствия уединенной жизни, смены круга общения и прочих ужасов дауншифтинга.  
— Мистер Винсент, — Доу скривился так, словно у него внезапно и очень сильно заболела голова, — вы можете сказать что-то более конкретное? Злоумышленники, которые злоумышляют — несколько расплывчатое описание, вы не находите? Вы не похожи на сотрудника полиции, мистер Винсент. Я не нахожу ни единой причины, чтобы вам верить.  
Вдохновение Питера не посетило, пришлось действовать в лоб.  
— Я ваш сосед, живу в этом районе уже полгода и уже несколько дней подряд вижу, как вокруг вашего дома крутятся незнакомые типы. Приходят, уходят, кучкуются у соседних домов, не сводя глаз с вашего. По ночам в основном и ранним утром, когда я возвращаюсь с работы.  
— И почему вы решили сообщить об этом мне, а не в полицию, мистер Винсент?  
О, на подобный вопрос ответ всегда один:  
— Мне не хотелось, чтобы у вас были проблемы, если вы сами того не желаете. Думаю, вам стоит уехать на какое-то время.  
И подмигнуть.  
На его гримасничанье Доу нахмурился, и Питер понял, что он вовсе не печальный, у него просто такой разрез глаз.  
— Похоже, мистер Винсент, вы не самый благоразумный член общества. Однако спасибо за беспокойство. Доброго вечера.  
Дверь опять закрылась, и Питер задумался.  
Предупредить — предупредил. Как мог. Он же не обязан вести просветительскую работу среди населения Миннесоты? Да и как, скажите на милость, он должен этим заниматься?  
— Мистер Доу! — Питер опять постучал. — Вам действительно стоит уехать на некоторое время.  
— Не думаю, — глухо ответили из-за двери.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что вы мошенник, который грабит дома, избавившись от хозяев.  
— Я?! — возмутился Питер. — Можете меня погуглить: Питер Винсент, шоу “Ночь Страха”. Мне хватает денег, я могу купить два таких дома и не заметить!  
После некоторой паузы Доу, не открывая, протянул:  
— Маг, истребитель нечисти и изрядный шарлатан? И почему же такой известный и богатый человек, пять лет назад исчезнувший с радаров СМИ, поселился здесь?  
— Какие у вас быстрые пальцы, мистер. Но шарлатан — не совсем верно.  
Глубины собственной дури Питер познал тут же, но — собственный длинный язык, увы, всегда оказывался быстрее. Кто ему, обладателю такой репутации, поверил бы?  
— Мистер Доу! — Питер от души попинал дверь берцем. — Я один и могу рассказать вам, что меня действительно привело, но вы мне не поверите, даже если я приведу доказательства.  
— А вы попробуйте.  
— А вы меня впустите. Согласен сидеть на коврике в прихожей, лишь бы не радовать соседей. Да и погода не сахар.  
Насчет погоды он даже преуменьшил: ветер метал в лицо снежную крупу, которая по ощущениям сдирала с тела кожу и мясо и практически полировала кости.  
— Что же вы так скверно подготовились к вербовке, мистер Винсент?  
— Я вообще-то не вербую вас, а хочу спасти!  
— Ну-ну, — скептически отозвался Доу, но дверь открыл. — Проходите. Хотите сидеть — коврик к вашим услугам.  
Какой мерзкий тип. Помогай таким! Но так как в их работе понимание и тем паче благодарность были так же редки, как и шансы дожить до пятидесяти, Питер состроил свою лучшую пофигистическую гримасу и прошел в дом.  
В полумраке холла он различил старые, натурального дерева шкафы и трельяж, зеркала которого покрывала патина, различимая даже под наброшенным поверх белым кружевным пеньюаром. С берцев быстро натекала лужа, прямо на отполированный тысячами шагов мрамор. Мраморный пол! Задрав голову, Питер различил на потолке лепнину, складывающуюся в переплетение дубовых листьев.  
— Я слушаю, — напомнил Доу.  
— В общем, — заговорил Питер, бесцеремонно усевшись на тумбочку, которая явно была старше его прабабушки, — вам угрожают вампиры.  
— Вампиров не бывает, — откликнулся Доу, не изменившись в лице ни на йоту. Так говорят о погоде или предпочтении темного пива светлому.  
— Хорошо, переформулирую: вам угрожают представители мистической секты, считающие себя вампирами, — не стал спорить Питер.  
— И чем же опасны эти шизофреники?  
— Разумеется тем, — Питер театрально развел руками, — что они шизофреники. Спалят дом, вас убьют, похитят, продырявят шилом шею, сцедят кровь и устроят оргию.  
— Кровавую? — совершенно серьезно уточнил Доу.  
— Может, и сексуальную, откуда мне знать?  
По правде говоря, Питер ни разу в жизни не задумывался, трахаются ли вампиры и, если да, то получают ли от того удовольствие.  
— Вы с таким знанием дела рассказываете. — Доу пожал плечами.  
— Я понимаю, мои слова звучат бредово, и не прошу им верить. Вы можете считать меня шизофреником, параноиком, шутником — кем удобно, мне всё равно. Лишь бы вы на некоторое время съехали или хотя бы сменили образ жизни. Скажем, позвали к себе в гости толпу родственников и пару недель устраивали шумные вечеринки с выпивкой, вызовом полиции, стриптизершами из торта и фейерверками. — Питер умилился скепсису, который олицетворял Доу всем собой, и не удержался от дополнения: — И оргиями, конечно.  
— Какая-то это у вас больная тема. Оргии, — уточнил Доу без улыбки. Он вообще носил вместо лица сонную маску скуки и пресыщенности, хоть сейчас в декаденты, восхвалять тленность каждого мгновения. Ну и оргии с его внешностью — не самое маловероятное времяпровождение.  
— Спасибо, что выслушали. — Питер вспомнил о вежливости и о том, что долго молча пялиться на собеседника, даже если внимание взаимно, — неприлично.  
— Прощайте, — произнес Доу тем льдистым тоном, из которого прозрачно ясно всё: и отношение к собеседнику, и оценка всего услышанного и, самое скорбное, намерение не следовать ни единой рекомендации.  
Дребезжание телефона Питер воспринял фоном мрачной перспективы: дежурить им с Ларри возле дома и пасти этого Доу, пока не околеют тихой февральской ночью.  
Хозяин отреагировал на звонок быстрой и яркой, как молния, улыбкой, после чего опустил руку в карман халата, вытащил мобильник и провел пальцем по экрану. Звук допотопного дребезжания смолк. Питер не верил происходящему: он был готов поклясться, что звонил древний, ещё из металла и дерева, агрегат на высокой подставке с витой ножкой. Так звонил, что тряслась подставка! А Доу принял вызов на смартфон и теперь болтает по скайпу. Он что, безумный инженер?  
— Почему ты так серьезен и печален, любовь моя? — проникновенно спросил женский голос.  
— У меня гость. Незваный. А я не люблю сюрпризы, ты же знаешь, Ева.  
Питер набрал в грудь воздуха. Жена, любящая и любимая, способна уломать мужа на всё.  
— Вашему мужу угрожают вампиры! — заорал Питер, чтобы точно быть услышанным.  
— Вампиров не бывает! — громко ответила Ева Доу.  
Это у них семейное? Не удивляться, не переспрашивать, а сразу отрицать существование мистического объекта. Пароль-отзыв прямо.  
— Зато бывают те, кто себя ими считает! Они следят за вашим мужем, могут доставить ему много неприятностей, вплоть до поджога дома, — Питер решил придерживаться единственной версии. — У меня есть доказательства!  
Он вытащил из кармана флэшку со всеми фотографиями, украдкой сделанными Ларри за все полторы недели, и протянул хмурящемуся Доу. Тот взял её двумя пальцами, как что-то потенциально опасное.  
— Любовь моя, — посерьезнела Ева Доу, — даже если ты считаешь, что этот человек неправ, стоит проверить его слова. При мне, прошу тебя. Не отключайся.  
— Хорошо, Ева, — согласился Доу, но бросил на Питера такой выразительный взгляд, что тот поёжился на своей тумбочке. — Вы. Сидите тут и ничего не трогайте!  
Питер удержался от реплики "больно надо!" и даже перестал водить ладонью по деревянным панелям, которыми были обшиты стены прихожей.  
Доу канул в тёмный коридор, но очень скоро вернулся с ноутбуком и присел с ним боком на трельяж.  
— Да, я тоже хочу посмотреть, — послышался голос его жены уже из динамиков ноутбука. Когда только успел переключить?  
— Я сделаю демонстрацию экрана, — мягко улыбнулся Доу в камеру и покосился на Питера так строго и недоверчиво, что тот поймал себя на желании показать язык.  
Доу вставил флэшку в порт — Питер бы не удивился, если бы тот проверил её всеми доступными антивирусами — и застучал пальцами по тачпаду.  
— Мне они не нравятся, любовь моя, — сказала миссис Доу спустя некоторое время. — Тебе следует быть осторожным.  
— Поэтому я предлагаю, — громко подал голос Питер, — пересидеть у меня, я живу по соседству. И вы тоже можете меня погуглить: Питер Винсент, раньше делал шоу "Ночь Страха". Всё это меня волнует потому, что я не хочу проблем там, где живу, но ещё больше не люблю полицию.  
— Адам, — заговорила миссис Доу после того, как мистер Доу молча и неподвижно смотрел на неё в камеру, — в этом есть смысл. Один ты... справишься, но я не хочу думать о возможных последствиях. Вдвоем же мы сможем со всем разобраться. Я приеду так быстро, как смогу, но есть шансы задержаться и на неделю. Ты знаешь причины.  
— Ева, — губы разомкнулись, но больше не проронили ни слова.  
— Адам, — женщина говорила весомо, пусть и мягко, — дай мне слово, что будешь беречь себя и слушаться мистера Винсента. Я считаю, ему стоит довериться.  
Доу опустил глаза, зрачки задвигались: что-то читал. Питер бы с удовольствием узнал, что за аргументы она не хочет произносить вслух, но не всякому любопытству суждено быть удовлетворённым. В ответ он что-то написал, после подождал ответа, прищурился, и его пальцы залетали над клавиатурой быстро-быстро. Он что-то искал, читал, морщился, тёр лоб и ладони, писал, рассматривал. Несколько раз поднимал голову и смотрел на Питера внимательно, пронзительно, неприятно.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Доу наконец.  
— Дай мне слово, — раздельно и очень настойчиво повторила миссис Доу. — Я жду, Адам.  
— Я даю тебе слово, Ева, что в течение недели буду слушаться мистера Винсента, — проговорил он через силу.  
Она не стала говорить легким тоном ничего вроде "вот и умничка" или "ну и стоило столько ломаться?", нет. Ева Доу очень серьезно поблагодарила:  
— Спасибо, любовь моя, — и добавила: — Спасибо и вам, мистер Винсент.  
— Как ты? — спросил Адам, опять ярко, но мимолетно улыбнувшись ей.  
— Всё в порядке. Вижусь с очень старыми друзьями. И не только. До встречи, Адам. Надеюсь поблагодарить вас при личной встрече, мистер Винсент.  
— До встречи, Ева.  
И Доу с Питером опять остались вдвоем.  
— Мне идти к тебе прямо сейчас?  
— Нет, утром. Я зайду после рассвета.  
— В таком случае не смею задерживать, — проронил Доу с тем выражением, с каким другие предложили бы выметаться.  
— Флэшка. — Питер протянул ладонь.  
— Да. — Адам вытащил флэшку из ноутбука, сжал в кулаке, повел подбородком в сторону, словно услышал что-то очень тихое, и положил на раскрытую ладонь, определенно избегая касаться кожи. — Прошу. И можешь звать меня Адам, — сказал он без малейшей приязни.  
— Питер. Очень, очень приятно.  
Он заглянул в телефон, куда подключил трансляцию с камер, и увидел, что группа номер два как раз скрылись за углом, начав традиционный объезд дома.  
— Мне пора, Адам. — Питер не удержался, улыбнулся широко, неприятно и сладко. — Если что, у тебя есть все шансы пересечь до рассвета канадскую границу. Хорошей ночи.  
Адам отставил ноутбук на трельяж, очень быстро шагнул к двери и распахнул её.  
— И вам.  
Питер вышел и обернулся, потому что не услышал звука спешно захлопываемой двери. Адам стоял, подсвеченный со спины, и Питеру подумалось, как до странности гармонично смотрится на нём старый и нелепый полосатый халат. Они несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга, разделенные порогом, потом Адам сделал шаг назад и закрыл дверь, отсекая свет, тепло и собственную тень от ног Питера.  
— Страх и трепет, прах и пепел, — фыркнул Питер и добавил совсем тихо: — Пафосный мудак.  
Выполненная миссия не сказать чтобы наполнила чувством удовлетворенности, но позволила поставить галочку в воображаемом списке дел. Питер решил, что предпочитает сну продолжение работы, и побрел к машине, съездить проверить, не сбежал ли перевёртыш: эти твари наголову побивали любых других чутьем на неприятности и уматывали, когда охотник только начинал планировать разобраться с очередным похитителем личности.  
Дорога, которую сильно скрасили “Depeсhe Mode”, заняла всего полчаса, и Питер вскорости имел счастье убедиться, что этот перевертыш либо не настолько доверяет интуиции, либо та у него не настолько хорошо работает. Тварь, прикидывающаяся Уильямом Картрайтом, мужем Глории Картрайт и отцом пятнадцатилетнего Стивена, стояла и курила на крыльце. Питер не стал притормаживать или как-то ещё показывать свой интерес, просто проехал мимо, который раз размышляя о том, что же заставляет долгоживущих перевёртышей, которые могли бы вести вполне нормальный образ жизни, а с течением времени просто менять страну, облик и имитировать потерю памяти, чтобы начать всё сначала, преступать закон. Ведь практически каждый из них в курсе, что существуют охотники, которые не очень благосклонно относятся к убийствам людей: те сами успешно справляются с уничтожением себе подобных. Правда, не исключено, что на самом деле перевёртышей гораздо больше, но об этом никто не знает, потому что они ведут образ жизни, не выделяющий их из рядовых обывателей.  
Он ещё немного поколесил по городу, но погода нисколько не располагала к прогулкам и на автомобиле, не только на своих двоих, поэтому Питер направился домой. Разумеется, возле его дома обнаружилась вторая группа вампиров-наблюдателей, и стоило определенных усилий не постучать им в окошко, чтобы попросить прикурить. Никак, инстинкт самосохранения решил отключиться вместе с паническими атаками.  
Питер поставил форд на сигнализацию и прошёл мимо них, без труда имитируя вымотавшегося человека. Дома он из любопытства глянул записи камер за то время, пока его не было, и убедился, что Адам Доу куда-то ездил, но успел вернуться. Значит, свет за шторами был не маскировкой, и музыка тоже не почудилась. Питер улёгся на неразложенный диван, думая немного полежать: глаза слипались, хотя по ночам он привык бодрствовать.  
К собственному удивлению он проснулся на рассвете от бьющего в глаза солнца. Не вполне сознавая себя, Питер полез в карман за мобильным, присвистнул и вскочил: пора было забирать Адама, пока не передумал. Пока кто угодно из них двоих не передумал.  
Соседний дом за ночь не подожгли, Адама не украли и даже не покусали — Питер поймал себя на том, что разглядывает его белую шею, пока тот застёгивал пальто. С утра — или с личного вечера, если Ларри угадал с его режимом сверх-совы, — сосед был так же мрачен и неприятен, но зато и менее разговорчив. Адам повесил на плечо черный прямоугольный футляр, подхватил с пола две сумки и кивнул на дверь.  
Минутой спустя, слыша за спиной шаги по железным ступеням, Питер поймал себя на мысли, что крупно пожалеет о своем гуманизме.  
— Прошу. — Он распахнул перед Адамом дверь.  
— Ты меня приглашаешь? — переспросил тот, останавливаясь на пороге.  
Питер стиснул зубы в улыбке, величественно повёл рукой.  
— Да, сэр, пожалуйста, почтите мой дом своим присутствием.  
— Позёр.  
— Сам-то. Заходи, холодно. Или тебя, как вампиров, надо приглашать трижды? Хотя вон, солнце, а ты ещё не вспыхнул факелом.  
— Вампиров не бывает, — наставительно произнёс Адам и всё-таки вошёл.  
Он оглядел его жилище так, словно не находил ни единого оправдания существованию подобного места, но из-за слова жене был готов пойти и не на такие жертвы. Спасибо, на Питера так не смотрел, тот бы кинул спасаемого с лестницы. На предложение чувствовать себя как дома передернул плечами, прошел с сумкой-холодильником в кухню — “у меня специальная диета, мистер Винсент”, — после вернулся в комнату и засел в кресле в обнимку с потертой книгой, выуженной из другой сумки. Вскоре он уже клевал носом. Когда же Питер, сходив в душ и побрившись, вернулся и собрался предложить устроиться на диване или разложить кресло, Адам уже спал. Питер посмотрел на уютный клубок, которым свернулся вредный сосед, в глубине души посочувствовал тому, с какой болью в спине тот проснется, и ушёл в кухню с ноутбуком: следить за вампирами, читать почту и новости с форума и ждать Ларри.   
Времени было навалом, и он успел не только поработать, но и вспомнить о завтраке, сжечь тосты и удивиться пяти термосам в холодильнике, которые туда мог поставить только Адам. Открывать и любопытствовать не стал: что ему до чужого бульона и методов его хранения? Он съел подгорелые тосты, запил растворимым кофе с молоком и, размяв пальцы и шею, вернулся за ноутбук перепроверять информацию по перевёртышу и ждать одного очень важного письма.  
Этих тварей обычно выслеживали медленно, мучительно, сопоставляя массу собственных наблюдений, свидетельства о беспалых обезображенных трупах, найденных в самых укромных местах, доклады полиции и ФБР, а также любые истории о внезапной смене характера и манер любого человека. Прорыв произошел, когда расшифровывали ДНК человека: в одной из причастных охотникам лабораторий выяснили, что якобы некодирующий участок в Х-хромосоме очень даже воспроизводится у всех перевертышей. С того момента считалось, что если сущность создания определена как перевёртыш и если оригинал найден мертвым, то с этим типом очень стоит поговорить. Питеру, как единственному действующему охотнику в Дулуте, передали все материалы по семье Картрайтов. Он ждал лишь подтверждения, что нынешний Уильям — перевёртыш, а найденный в овраге у прошлого места жительства Картрайтов — человек, с которым ДНК нынешнего совпадает во всем, за исключением той самой последовательности.  
Письмо пришло ровно под стук в дверь. Питер кинулся открывать, чтобы так же быстро вернуться и открыть вложенный файл с отчетом по результатам ДНК-анализа.  
— Привет! — громко поздоровался Ларри. — Тебе…  
— Тихо ты! — шикнул Питер. — У меня там спит наш подзащитный. Не разбуди: он молчит, когда спит.  
Ларри кивнул, снял своё франтоватое пальто, оставил ботинки оттаивать и стекать на половике и на цыпочках прошёл следом за Питером в кухню.  
— Что, такой вредный? — первым делом спросил он.  
— Да застрелиться можно. Погоди, мне письмо пришло по перевертышу.  
Письмо оказалось именно о том, в чем Питер жаждал ошибки, но не повезло: нынешний Уильям Картрайт был перевёртышем, найденный полутора годами ранее труп был настоящим Картрайтом, а следы, обнаруженные в овраге, явно показывали на некого Жака Дезерта, очень неприглядно убитого пять лет назад. И — Питер в восторге от себя и нечаянной удачи звонко хлопнул ладонями по столу — та девушка из бара, Виктория, в преображении в которую он подозревал тварь, тварью и оказалась.  
— Попался, гадёныш. Мы его возьмем, Ларри. Готовься: этой ночью мы идём на перевёртыша. Все доказательства пришли.  
— Перевёртыш? Тот самый? — восторженно зашептал Ларри. — За которым ты один следил? В чем там дело?  
— Читай! — Питер широким жестом пустил его за ноутбук.  
Пока Ларри приобщался к собранному досье, Питер выпил кружку кофе, подумав, сделал ещё, себе и парню. После еще немного подумал и заказал с телефона доставку мексиканской еды условно на трех человек, зная, что Ларри опять сперва слопает полторы порции, а потом будет виновато ерзать и просить прощения. Хотя за что, когда в тебе два метра и ты постоянно куда-то бегаешь?  
— Мы будем подстерегать его у дома? — спросил Ларри, закончив читать ровно к приходу курьера.  
— Нет, в очень пафосном баре, — ответил Питер, вынимая коробки из пакета и расставляя по столу. — Налетай давай.  
— В баре? — удивился Ларри. — Он же вроде бы примерный семьянин, который по ночам подрабатывает, чтобы скорее выплатить кредит за дом.  
— Подрабатывать можно по-разному. Для перевёртышей это вообще плёвое дело. Он перекидывается в девицу — увидишь, оценишь — и цепляет мужчин побогаче и поуспешнее. И попьянее, конечно. Дальше — бумажник, кредитки и немного техники. Не все вспоминают, не все жалуются, не все успевают заблокировать карты, поэтому если менять места и брать в долю охранников, то можно очень здорово обогатиться. Я несколько раз проследил за ним до бара, когда он якобы должен был провести вечер и полночи на подработке. Думал, мужик просто захотел выпить, но нет — в баре его не было, да местечко слишком пафосное для человека его доходов. Но я зашёл, понаблюдал и меня осенило. А тест ДНК подтвердил, что красавица Виктория — нынешний Уильям Картрайт. Та самая волшебная последовательность в хромосоме.  
Восторг Ларри, глядящего на Питера, как на бога, можно было щупать руками. От такого восхищения у всех нормальных людей за спиной раскрываются крылья, а в руках появляется огненный меч, которым в самый раз нести свет и справедливость. Питер не был исключением и искренне наслаждался заслуженной маленькой славой.  
— Да вы больные.  
Адам Доу был послан людям, чтобы сбрасывать их с небес на землю. И немного вытирать о них ноги одним лишь изгибом губ и изломом бровей. И, конечно, никакой заспанности или последствий неудобной позы в кресле: он чуть ли не цвёл свежестью и скепсисом.  
— Сперва вампиры, потом перевёртыши, — Адам зашёл в кухню и бесцеремонно устроился на стуле, закинув ногу на ногу, — а вы кто? Охотники за привидениями?  
— Охотники, — ухмыльнулся Питер, — на нечисть.   
— О-о-о, — протянул Адам. — Специалисты широкого профиля?  
— Именно, — кивнул Питер, предчувствуя гадость.  
— А летающие тарелки? Лох-Несское чудовище? Поиски Шамбалы? — Адам спрашивал, как психиатр со стажем: мягко, навязчиво и вызывая желание признать собственную ненормальность и попросить немедленную лоботомию.  
Питер который раз в жизни пожалел, что не ошибся в человеке.  
— Это другие, не мы, — вступил в беседу Ларри. — Тарелки — на Людях Икс, Шамбалу ищут дети Индианы Джонса, а чудовище давным-давно поймал Торчвуд. Меня зовут Лоуренс, я стажер Питера и, если повезёт, его будущий напарник.  
— Так я не ошибся! — обрадовался Адам. — Ты вербуешь в свою секту, чтобы опередить своих конкурентов, которые за мной следит.   
— Но с тобой я совершил ужасную ошибку и не успел загипнотизировать, пока ты спал, — сказал быстро заскучавший Питер, который никогда не видел себя на стезе просвещения и обращения неверующих. — Извини, что разбудили. Комната и ванная в твоем распоряжении. Если голоден — угощайся, нас не объешь.  
Адама передернуло, он молча поднялся и ушёл.   
— Нам больше достанется! — обрадовался Ларри, ничуть не огорченный неудавшимся знакомством, и накинулся на чимичанги.  
Скоро из комнаты послышались звуки скрипки. Рваные, резкие, громкие, цепляющие за сердце. Игра Адама не мешала, а даже подстегивала: планировать будущую охоту на перевёртыша, наносить на схему ещё двух зомби, обсуждать эффективное и безопасное участие четы Смитов в выслеживании некроманта…   
У Ларри тренькнул телефон, тот глянул на экран и вскочил:  
— Уже так поздно?! Питер, мне нужно три часа поработать на себя, чтобы не просить милостыню. Встретимся, как договаривались. Уверен, что именно мне стоит выглядеть богатым пижоном?  
— Да, у тебя отлично получится, — уверил Питер, старательно сдерживая улыбку. — Давай, иди. И мусор захвати с собой!  
Проводив Ларри, он догадался тоже посмотреть на время и ужаснулся: день пролетел совершенно незаметно, пора было собираться на смену в бар. Но для начала…   
Он вошел в комнату, остановился перед шкафом и быстро вытащил оттуда несколько зачитанных книжечек, которые положил стопкой на стол.  
— Адам, я ухожу на работу, потом по делам с Ларри, вернусь утром. Почитай эти книжки на досуге, преодолей себя.  
— Что, ваше святое писание? — уточнил Адам, стоящий лицом к окну. Скрипку и смычок он не положил, а держал в руках.  
— Это наши святые методички благословенной миз Шеридан, дай ей все боги и демоны долгой жизни, здоровья и легкой смерти. Если бы не она, мы бы мерли как мухи.  
— А, желтая пресса в переплёте. — Адам продолжил смотреть в окно на свой дом, теребя на шее белый кулон в виде черепа, и даже не повернул голову.  
— Как хочешь, — устало вздохнул Питер, которого в преддверии охоты на перевертыша не хватало на подлинное раздражение. — Если я не вернусь и никого не пришлю с новостями от, скажем, хромого Питера — позвони по телефону на форзаце первой методички и скажи Лили, что Питер и Лоуренс не вернулись. Ну, или вали на все четыре стороны, мне будет уже всё равно.  
— Ты же слышал: я пообещал Еве неделю тебя слушаться, — напомнил Адам и поднял скрипку к плечу. — Значит, и прочитаю, и позвоню.  
На работу Питер уходил под торжественные звуки незнакомого марша.  
~*~  
Чужой бар после смены в своём вызвал немедленный порыв встать за стойку. Питер откашлялся в кулак, несколько наиграно дохромал до барной стойки, устроился на высоком стуле и заказал “гиннес”. Только получив свою кружку, он лениво оглядел помещение, заметил Ларри и кивнул про себя: парень сел правильно, на самом виду, уже успел с кем-то познакомиться и зазвать к себе за стол совершенно посторонних людей с размахом отмечать мнимое повышение.  
Виктория-Уильям была тут как тут, блистательная, как обычно. Рыжие кудри, огромные глаза, точёные скулы, умопомрачительные ноги и черное платье-футляр с роскошным декольте — пройти мимо способны были только начисто лишенные зрения, потому что её выразительная внешность притягивала любого, хоть в малой степени неравнодушного к женской красоте. Питер любовался ею честно и неприкрыто: во-первых, потому что было, чем, во-вторых, потому что так здесь делали все.  
По плану Ларри должен был пьяно хвастаться, всех любить и до дрожи восхититься Викторией. На моменте проработки плана Питер несколько раз спросил, не помешает ли ему некая неведомая мораль женатого человека танцевать с другой женщиной, целовать её и хотя бы гладить по коленке — очень не хотелось провалиться из-за ерунды. Ларри уверил, что проблем не будет, иначе Аманда его потом собственноручно задушит.   
План не подвёл, стажер не обманул: тискался с Викторией только так, на грани приличий. Та краснела, звонко смеялась, прижималась к Ларри всем телом и с наигранным целомудрием касалась губами щеки. Совсем скоро они пошли танцевать, и скоро парочке завидовал весь бар, так красиво они смотрелись вместе, так жарко танцевали.  
Время, время… Приманка — дело долгое, несуетное.  
Питер заказал ещё пива и две порции сырных шариков без чеснока. Пил, ел, вежливо отшил трех девушек и одного парня, которые отчего-то клюнули на него, хотя он явно выглядел человеком вне их круга. Ларри, умница, уже что-то нашептывал Виктории на ухо, держал за руку и гладил пальцы. Гости понятливо рассосались из-за столика, оставив их наедине, и скоро Ларри кинул несколько купюр на стол и повлёк свою даму одеваться.  
Как обычно, она вдруг отказалась так быстро уходить.  
Как обычно, она попросила проводить до дамской комнаты, и слышавшие её понимающе заулыбались.  
Питер слез с барного стула и двинулся к туалетам следом за ними, старательно глядя в пол.  
А потом — скупо освещенный коридор, звонкий стук каблуков.  
— Уильям Картрайт? — спросил Питер намеренно отчётливо.  
И она побежала. Они всегда бегут.  
А охотники бегут следом.  
Коридор, другой, кухня, черный ход промелькнули, как не было. Она бежала сперва в туфлях, потом босиком по улице, по темным переулкам, она не хотела встречи с полицией ещё больше них, она мечтала жить.  
Они должны были сделать свою работу. Ту, которую ни в коем случае нельзя любить, но важно делать.  
Она пыталась обратиться кем-то быстроногим, но ей не хватало времени, катастрофически не хватало, и тогда она вжалась спиной в стену — ни единого фонаря, ни одного огонька в окнах, только белый снег освещает всё — и стала чудовищем.  
Схватка тесаками против клыков и когтей, револьвером с серебряными пулями против толстой шкуры не могла оказаться безболезненной — и не стала. Шерсть, кровь, раны, рёв и бег, рычание и скорость смешались: не разобрать, где чьё.  
Питер нападал, Ларри прикрывал и отвлекал — так было по плану, который рухнул, как всякий план охоты, оставляя уповать на скорость, силу и удачу.  
“И револьвер”, — подумал Питер, когда единственный выстрел попал в уязвимое горло, ожёг перевёртыша серебром — и всё кончилось.  
“Как умирают перевёртыши? Взрываются слизью и кровью”, — гласила методичка миз Шеридан.  
Пока что Питер не ловил её на лжи.  
Вымотанные, покрытые кровью и слизью, Питер и Ларри переглянулись. Молча пожали друг другу руки, кое-как обтерлись снегом, собрали оружие и пошли искать, где припарковался Ларри.  
— Останови тут, — произнёс Питер. Машина почти доехала до его дома, когда он нарушил повисшую между ними тишину усталой подавленности. — Мне надо прогуляться по холоду.  
Ларри притормозил. В колонках о чем-то шепотом пел Фредди Меркьюри.  
Питер понимал, что надо открыть дверцу, выйти, добраться до квартиры, вымыться и отрубиться. Что надо шевелиться и что-то делать. Что холодный ветер и снег приведут его в порядок быстрее некуда.  
Питер сидел и бездумно сжимал ручку дверцы.  
— Мне рассказывали, что ты ничего не боишься, — вдруг заговорил Ларри.  
Питер встряхнулся от звуков живого голоса, ответил:  
— Врали.  
— Что ты не боишься смерти  
— Её-то чего бояться? — вяло, но искренне удивился Питер. — А так я боюсь кучи вещей: снов, паралича, героиновой ломки, вампиров и оборотней, что не встанет, когда я с женщиной, что потом не встанет второй или третий раз.  
Очень, очень естественно улыбнулся, зная, что будет смотреться искренней некуда. Зачем рассказывать Ларри о неназываемом страхе, порождении жизненного опыта, гормонов и мышечной реакции тела?  
Страх всегда рождался в центре груди и темной водой поднимался к горлу, чтобы затопить его, чтобы он захлебнулся и утонул в нем, маленький и беспомощный. Если воздух заканчивался медленно, страх смоляными потеками разливался по телу, и каждую мышцу сводило так, что он корчился, не в силах разогнуться. Когда же он задыхался разом, то падал на пол, разевая рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, и боль становилась резкой и неотъемлемой.  
Зачем Ларри знать о том, что рано или поздно становится частью жизни каждого охотника? И если ты узнаешь этот страх за несколько шагов, минут, движений, вдохов — то твои шансы выжить несказанно велики.  
— Крепкого сна, Лоуренс. Самого крепкого и спокойного.  
~*~  
Возвращаясь с охоты, Питер не думал, что найдёт квартиру в руинах. Нет, Адам не производил впечатления погромщика, только хама с хорошей эрудицией и социофоба. Светало, стало холоднее, стихал ветер, и метель стала тихим густым снегопадом. Из нараспашку открытого окна квартиры Питера доносились завораживающие гитарные переборы: Адам отыскал-таки за шкафом хозяйскую гитару и даже ухитрился кое-как её настроить.  
— Мужик, ты что, пингвин? — спросил в пространство медленно закипающий Питер, уже чуя, какая холодина будет стоять в квартире.  
Не то, что хочется обнаружить, когда ты еле выжил в смертельной схватке — пафос пафосом, но так оно и было. Куда больше Питер бы оценил возможность лечь и уснуть мертвым сном на полдня. А не…  
За музыкой последовал голос. Пел Адам чисто, мягко, так, что можно было не вслушиваться в слова и сердцем тянуться за голосом. Питер всё-таки прислушался.  
— Ах ты, сука! — заорал он и опрометью бросился вверх по лестнице, толкнул входную дверь, пробежал прихожую и притормозил только в комнате, где Адам как ни в чем не бывало сидел, обнимая гитару и напевал, глядя в блокнот, лаская пальцами струны. В рубашке, джинсах, босиком — совершенно не обращал внимания на выстуженную комнату.  
— Что ты… как ты… Отдай! — Питер схватил потрепанный блокнот, захлопнул и кинул на стол, подальше, где валялись книги.  
Злость и противный, неловкий стыд приглушили усталость, и банально хотелось дать Адаму по физиономии, чтобы не скалился так, как сейчас, удивленно и… восторженно?  
— Питер, это потрясающе! Великолепные стихи, у тебя талант.  
От такого света радости и восхищения кулаки разжались сами собой. Питер прошел к окну и захлопнул его. Зло, так что стекла задребезжали.  
— Ты что, закаленный? — сердито осведомился он.  
— Что? Нет, мне подумалось, здесь душно, — Адам просто пожал плечами.  
Душно было, конечно, ещё как. И затхло. Зато чисто, благо, Питер почти не ел дома, а раз в неделю приходила уборщица.  
— Не трогай мои записи. Это личное, — процедил он.  
Адам ответил безмятежным теплым взглядом, Питер едва подавил желание сплюнуть с досады. Спасай таких!  
Он прогромыхал обратно в прихожую, чтобы оставить там сапоги стекать тающим снегом на половик. “Да, в такую холодрыгу он не будет торопиться таять”, — Питер скрипнул зубами.  
— Я понимаю, — вкрадчивый голос Адама прозвучал вместе с виртуозным гитарным перебором. — Такое, о любви к жизни и борьбе со страхом, всегда очень личное. Из глубины души или сердца. Ты позволишь мне написать песни на твои стихотворения?  
Питер, только-только начавший раздеваться, расстегивающий пуговицы негнущимися с мороза пальцами, обернулся в сторону комнаты.  
— У тебя проблемы с мозгом или со слухом? — Пуговица, давно державшаяся на соплях, отлетела от неловкого рывка. — Личное — значит, никому! Никогда! Нельзя! Это! Читать! — он повышал и повышал голос, шагая всё ближе к Адаму, и последнее слово проорал ему в лицо — тот даже голову от гитары поднял, очень внимательно слушал. — Сдохну — заберешь, сделаешь что угодно, могу специально отметить тебя в завещании.  
Адам поджал губы, погладил правой рукой корпус гитары, а потом быстро потянулся к Питеру и прижал прохладную ладонь к его щеке.  
— Ты не бедный невротик Франц, чтобы публиковаться лишь после смерти. Ты талантливее.  
Питер не сумел немедленно отшатнуться от прикосновения — настолько неожиданным оно оказалось, насколько ему самому хотелось ещё буквально вчера дотронуться до Адама, чтобы убедиться в реальности его, такого отстраненного и, что скрывать, притягательного.  
Теперь они будто поменялись местами: Адам говорил, задавал вопросы, даже улыбался, Питер отмалчивался, мрачно огрызался. Он дернулся, желая избавиться от руки, но Адам, прежде чем убрать ладонь, провёл пальцами по его губам — не чувственно, а изучающе, ласково.  
Питер быстро шагнул назад. Телу, его не так давно изнеженному телу, довольно было и малого, чтобы возбудиться после охоты. Адреналин не уходил так же просто, как нынешний перевёртыш расстался с головой. После драки на смерть одни охотники пили по-черному, кто-то нюхал кокс, другие устраивали мордобой в ближайшем баре. Питер относился к тем, кому под адреналином до сведенных скул хотелось трахаться. Любого прикосновения, которое тело сочтет ласковым, хватало, чтобы возбудиться. Как-то, напившись с бывшим психоаналитиком, Питер получил бесценную версию, что так, мол, тело, боящееся сдохнуть, пытается продолжить жить через инстинкт размножения.  
Круто развернувшись, Питер пошёл в ванную и зло хлопнул дверью. Тело — ошибается, он — тоже, но реже. И не в вопросах, с кем стоит трахаться, а с кем — нет. Не с чертовски странным типом, ещё и сунувшим нос в его стихи, которые Питер писал, когда становилось совсем невмоготу от злости, пустоты и страха. Чтобы узреть там что-то хорошее, нужно быть безумнее Шляпника!  
Питер покидал одежду в черный непрозрачный пакет и плотно его завязал, чтобы не смердело на всю квартиру. Всё опять отдавать в химчистку: твари никогда не умирают чистенько, гадят даже после смерти. Вот это всё, заляпанное кровью и слизью, отчистится только благодаря тому, что материал — кожа, иначе хоть выкидывай. Дальше он сгрёб в кулак и стянул болтавшиеся на шее амулеты и простые серебряные цепочки — не будь так двусмысленно, ходил бы в кожаном ошейнике с серебряными шипами, безопасность не бывает чрезмерной.  
Забравшись в ванну, он вывернул на полную краны и застыл под горячими потоками душа. Вода отмывала, согревала, расслабляла, и Питер вздыхал от удовольствия, подставляя загривок, спину, бока. Позже, когда намыливал голову шампунем, по бедрам мазнуло холодом, он прищурился сквозь защипавшую пену и опешил: подпирая собой дверь, в ванной стоял Адам и смотрел на него, этак задумчиво водя пальцами по губам.  
— Если тебе приспичило отлить — валяй, подглядывать не буду, — буркнул Питер и сунул голову под душ, чтобы смыть шампунь.   
— Вовсе нет, — достаточно громко и четко, чтобы получилось расслышать сквозь шум воды, ответил Адам. — Я захотел посмотреть на тебя, и поэтому пришёл. Можно?  
Питер захлебнулся водой.  
— Ты охренел?! — заорал он, отплевавшись. — Вали отсюда, дверь закрой с той стороны!  
— Сделать тебе кофе или чай? — весело спросил послушно выходящий Адам.  
— Заткнись! — рявкнул Питер. — Кофе! И пиццу закажи. С ананасами!  
Он убедился, что сумасшедший гость ушел и плотно прикрыл дверь, после чего ополоснулся от пены и выбрался из ванны — горячая вода в нагревателе и так практически закончилась. Ожесточенно растираясь — больную ногу и плечо особенно тщательно, — Питер пытался понять, что делать с этим мутным мужиком, который откровенно предлагает секс. С одной стороны — ну а почему бы и нет? Не урод, приятно проведут время. С другой — психов он, положа руку на сердце, боялся не меньше, чем вампиров. Одно дело — дать по морде, чтобы тебя однозначно поняли и отстали, совсем другое — нечаянно напороться на маньяка, а Питер знал статистику и своё везение, чтобы прикидывать шансы очнуться прикованным за ногу к батарее.  
Пока вытирался, пока, в кои-то веки вспомнив предписания врача, мазал вонючим гелем плечо и ногу, воздух в ванной успел остыть, и пришлось спешно заматываться в тёплый халат.  
— Кофе! — послышался зов из кухни. — И скоро будет пицца.  
Питер, подумав, пошарил в шкафчике, нашёл на верхней полке нож-бабочку, убедился, что по-прежнему способен открыть его одним взмахом, и сунул в карман халата.  
Кухня встретила бешено вкусным ароматом кофе — этот безумный тип не поленился смолоть зерна в ручной кофемолке! — и плывуще приветливой улыбкой Адама, утешительно присевшего на подоконник на противоположном конце кухни, то есть через стол. В очень выгодном ракурсе присевшего, наметанным глазом бывшего шоумена оценил Питер: свет под таким углом подчеркивал тонкие черты лица, небрежно закатанные манжеты рубашки открывали скульптурно вылепленные запястья, а длинные стройные ноги в черных джинсах стоили всего вместе взятого. Питер безрадостно осознал, что душ, голод и злость не усмирили остатки адреналина и его последствия.  
— Пожалуйста, твой кофе, — кивнул Адам на чашку.  
Чашечка была тонкого фарфора, расписная — никак, Адам успел вдобавок покопаться в хозяйских закромах посуды, напоминающих заначку торговца антиквариатом, — и миниатюрная. Питер не сдержал скептической гримасы.  
— Я ещё сварю, — безмятежно пообещал Адам, баюкающий в ладонях такую же чашечку. — Это недолго, а портить запах, — он повёл носом над своим кофе, — совершенно бессмысленно.  
— Запах? — удивился Питер.  
— Да, вкус тоже, разумеется, — поправился Адам и медленно коснулся губами кофе.  
Питер сунул правую руку в карман, ощутил успокаивающий металл ножа и подхватил свою чашку. Пригубил и не удержался от восхищенного присвиста: у тёмной горькой бурды, которая у него обычно получалась из даже самого дорогого кофе, оказывается, мог быть приличный вкус, даже если варил не бариста в пафосной кофейне, а мутный музыкант из дома напротив.  
— Ты прости, что я прочитал твои стихи. Те два блокнота были в одной куче с книжечками, которые ты мне кинул на стол для ознакомления и борьбы с моим неверием. Я всё подряд и прочёл. Ну а гитара и так была пыльная, вряд ли ты на ней играешь…   
— И что скажешь? — перебил Питер.  
— Что? — Адам пожал плечами. — Я уже сказал, что у тебя замечательно талантливые стихи, но ты отчего-то разозлился. Я же не утверждаю, что гениальные, но…   
— Я. Не. О. Стихах, — отчеканил Питер. — Ты теперь веришь мне и перестанешь рваться домой?  
— Ах, это! — отмахнулся Адам. — Да, верю: ваши методички слишком сухо и внятно написаны, чтобы быть бесполезной выдумкой. Должно быть, за мною и впрямь следят вампиры. Только зачем? Я — ума не приложу.  
— Ну, если одного поймаем, то спросим, — хмыкнул Питер. — Но вероятнее всего, им понравилась твоя берлога: просторно, уединенно, живешь один — легко сделать своим птенцом, тем самым подчинив, и жить всей стаей припеваючи. Они почему-то любят кучковаться, хотя так их гораздо проще выследить и спалить всех скопом. Были уже случаи… Ну да ты читал, там в третьей главе о повадках было описано.  
— Да, — рассеянно ответил Адам, настороженно к чему-то прислушиваясь.  
Через секунду в дверь позвонили.  
— Твоя пицца, — кивнул Адам, из которого после звонка улетучилась настороженность.  
— Или вампиры — к тебе, — мрачно посулил Питер, привычно вытащил из кухонного ящика револьвер с посерёбреными пулями и пошёл открывать.  
Звонивший оказался присыпанным снегом курьером, и Адам, оттерев Питера плечом от двери, рассчитался за одну, но каких-то нереальных размеров пиццу.  
— Мы её вдвоём сожрём? — усомнился Питер, прикончив первый кусок, не сходя с места.  
— Я не буду, всё тебе. Сварить ещё кофе? — спросил Адам, легко коснувшись его плеча, хотя в том не было никакой нужды.  
— Ага.  
Адам кивнул и прошёл в кухню, Питер потянулся следом. Пиццу он поставил на стол, уселся на стул, чтобы есть с комфортом и — что себе-то врать? — следить за своим шизанутым гостем.  
Тот легко, но без рисовки, двигался по кухне, ополоснул джезву, пустые чашки — хотя Питер не помнил, чтобы тот допивал свой кофе. Достал пакет зёрен, ручную кофемолку, и скоро по кухне поплыл мягкий аромат свежемолотого кофе.  
— Ты был на охоте? — спросил Адам, стоя к нему спиной; опять выгодный ракурс, как назло. — И раз жив, то успешно.  
— Да, — коротко ответил Питер. Во-первых, он ел, во-вторых, не любил говорить об охоте. Спасибо большое, ему для этого прицепили Ларри, которого вообще хрен заткнешь со всеми вопросами.  
— И кого ты убил?  
— Перевёртыша.   
— Одного?  
— Да.  
Адам, хвала всем богам и демонам, заткнулся и поставил на плиту джезву, потом разложил по полкам кофемолку и пакет с зёрнами — всё в благословенной тишине. Питер ел, косился на Адама, который загадочным образом вписывался в обстановку, и да — настораживал, но не бесил. Тот внимательно следил за кофе, мимолетно улыбнулся Питеру, перехватив его взгляд, но заговаривать не стал, просто начал настукивать по подоконнику какой-то мотивчик. Сперва двумя пальцами, потом пятью, и вот уже обеими руками, как на клавишах, идеально ритмично, необычно, завораживающе…   
— Чёрт! — Адам метнулся снимать джезву с огня так быстро, что заслушавшийся Питер почти не заметил движения и удивился тому, насколько же, выходит, устал.  
Кофе полился струйкой в одну чашечку, в другую — Адам не стал себя обделять — после чего он подошёл, поставил перед Питером свежую порцию и, опершись бедром о стол, буднично сообщил:  
— Я хочу заняться с тобой сексом. Как ты на это смотришь?  
Питер медленно дожевал то, что было во рту, проглотил, ухватил чашку за изящно изогнутую ручку и залпом ополовинил. Потом откинулся на спинку стула, посмотрел на Адама, который очень терпеливо ждал ответа.  
— Нет.  
— Почему? — немедленно спросил Адам.  
Больше всего Питера потрясло, что в вопросе не было ни обиды, ни разочарования, ни досады, а искренний беспримесный интерес, как у ученого, который искренне хочет разобраться, из-за чего эксперимент пошёл нежелательным путём.  
— Не хочу? — Питер предложил первую версию в форме вопроса. — Предпочитаю женщин? Не хочу, чтобы Ева расцарапала мне физиономию?  
“Боюсь психов” — самое правдивое — осталось неозвученным.  
Адам положил ладонь на стол и постучал острыми ногтями. Питер оценил, насколько красивы пальцы, и сцепил зубы.   
— В наши с Евой отношения не входит телесная верность, я и без того — её, — начал перечислять Адам. — Ты не отшатнулся и не ударил меня, когда я погладил тебя по щеке…   
— По губам, — вырвалось у Питера. — Ты гладил меня по губам.  
Он потянулся и коснулся пальцами рта Адама и очертил контур.  
— Вот так.  
В конце концов, что он теряет? Что он в принципе может потерять?  
Адам приоткрыл рот и обхватил губами кончики пальцев. Лизнул — и у Питера потяжелело в паху. Адам откровенно и жадно вобрал пальцы в рот и начал сосать, выглаживать языком каждую фалангу. Глядя на него, на закрытые глаза, ненаигранное блаженство, трепещущие ресницы, Питер прощался со здравым смыслом и остатками сопротивления.   
В следующий момент он осознал себя прижимающим Адама к столу и яростно его целующим. Руки волею тела гладили, расстегивали, стремились прикоснуться к голой коже. Питер попытался собраться и хотя бы не разложить этого психа прямо на кухонном столе. Тот разорвал поцелуй, совершенно пьяно улыбнулся и одним движением стянул через голову рубашку вместе с майкой, только белый костяной кулон ударился о грудь и закачался. Потом Адам вцепился в пояс халата Питера, наполовину развязал, наполовину разорвал его, распахнул полы и обнял, прижавшись животом и грудью.  
Он влип в него всем телом, трогал-трогал-трогал, впивался пальцами, шарил ладонями, будто Питер — инопланетянин, совсем не похожий на всех, с кем Адам трахался раньше. Он гладил шрамы, оставленные клыками и когтями, лизал губы и шею и невозможно, голодно, яростно застонал, когда Питер нетерпеливо расстегнул на нем его возмутительно облегающие джинсы и сжал задницу.  
— Здесь? Или ляжем? — срывающимся голосом спросил Адам.  
То, что он гладил кончиками пальцев член Питера, меньше всего располагало к ответам. Больше хотелось развернуть его и нагнуть над этим самым столом. Но тогда вряд ли что-то получится к взаимному удовольствию, а хочется, хочется…   
— Ладно, — нетерпеливо выдохнул Адам. — Я хочу сделать тебе минет прямо сейчас, а ты пока думай, чего хочешь дальше.   
И толкнул его обратно на стул, а сам упал на колени.  
— Думать? — неверяще переспросил Питер.  
— Я не Цезарь, не могу же я делать два дела сразу!  
Врал. Мог. Мог настолько, что у Питера, которому доводилось трахаться и с тремя одновременно, белело перед глазами. Адам сосал так, что вся кровь отливала к паху. Руками — только оглаживал бедра и понукал раздвинуть их шире, разминал вечно сведенные мышцы под свежими шрамами, так что Питер задыхался от смеси боли и удовольствия. Адам скользил по члену губами, впускал глубоко в горло, потом отстранялся и вылизывал головку, ствол, прослеживал кончиком языка вены — и опять надевался ртом; стонали оба.  
— Я… я сейчас!.. — попытался предупредить Питер, который даже впился пальцами в сиденье стула, чтобы не трахать роскошный тесный рот.  
Адам медленно сглотнул и стиснул его бедра. Крик Питера был так же оглушителен, как оргазм.  
Когда Питер отдышался и посмотрел на Адама, тот всё ещё стоял на коленях, гладил себя по алым губам знакомым задумчивым жестом. Из расстегнутой ширинки джинсов выпирал возбужденный член, к которому Адам и не думал прикасаться.   
— Тебе не было нужды цепляться за стул. Я только приветствую прикосновения. Любые.  
“Нужды”, “приветствую” — что за манера выражаться?  
— Я бы или наставил синяков, или вырвал клок волос, или бы ты подавился, — хрипло ответил Питер, понял, как пересохло во рту, и потянулся за остатками кофе, допить.  
— Ты придумал, чего желаешь дальше? — спросил Адам, поймав его руку с пустой уже чашкой.   
Он погладил пальцы, прижался губами к запястью и потерся, делясь жаром. Питер шумно втянул воздух и за плечо потянул Адама к себе, наклонился и поцеловал, разбирая среди вкусов рта кофе, сперму и почему-то кровь.  
— Ляжем, — сказал Питер, отстранившись, — и ты меня трахнешь. Хоть узнаю, каково оно с мужиком на трезвую голову. А потом я тебя. Правда, я не уверен, что у меня опять быстро встанет.   
— Это уже моя забота, раз я первый предложил секс.  
Адам поднялся и потянул его за собой, попутно погладив по заднице. Легкий, уверенный, возбужденный. Совершенно сумасшедший. Никогда Питер не встречал отношения к сексу как к кино: кто первый предложил, тот и достает билеты.   
— Там были презервативы. И смазка в ящике валялась. — Питер махнул рукой в сторону шкафа, сам смёл всё с дивана и в три рывка разложил его в двуспальную кровать. Соображения и силы воли даже хватило на простыню, подушки и одеяло с пледом, хотя быстро отыскавший необходимое Адам маячил рядом и мешал одним своим видом.  
Стоило Питеру закончить, как его развернули, лишили халата и уронили на постель. Адам остался стоять в ногах, полуголый. Он помедлил, стянул джинсы, отбросил на кресло и в одно долгое, скользящее движение накрыл Питера собой.   
Питер, когда начал спать с мужчинами, понял, насколько аккуратным и терпеливым нужно быть с любыми партнерами, любого пола; когда был не очень пьян или под кайфом, у него это даже получалось. И тогда же осознал, насколько же редко мужчины способны на терпение. Вот у Адама его была бездна. Да, у него тоже стоял — Питер прекрасно видел, а потом и чувствовал, — но он не спешил. Гладил, царапал, размял всё тело до текучей податливости, перевернул на живот и, мягко поцеловав поясницу, спросил:  
— Если я тебя буду растягивать не только пальцами, ты не откажешься со мной целоваться?   
Питер только расхохотался в подушку и шире раздвинул ноги.  
— Жаль, я не смогу всё время видеть твое лицо. У тебя потрясающая мимика.  
Сказал и замолчал, оставляя Питеру возможность и обязанность шуметь за двоих.   
Было — хорошо, стало — великолепно. Длинные, осторожные пальцы Адама оказались поистине талантливы — так чутко они скользили внутри, нежили простату до сладких вспышек от копчика до затылка, и Питер скреб простыню, в изнеможении вжимаясь членом в кровать.  
— Мо-ожет, хватит? — сумел простонать он.  
— Мне так нравится, — шепнул Адам, гладя свободной рукой его бедро. — Ты наконец расслабился и смог принять столько, сколько мне хотелось.  
Питер нарочно сжал мышцы и толкнулся задницей, на что Адам что-то промурлыкал и вынул пальцы.  
— Четыре?  
— Молодец, угадал, — похвалил Адам, потянул его перевернуться и опять растянулся сверху, нетерпеливо потерся членом о бедро.  
Питер ожидал, что вот теперь-то его и сорвёт, что Адам не выдержит, трахнет его быстро и сильно, может, даже жёстко — после такой-то долгой подготовки. За свою задницу он не опасался, вот эта неторопливая нежность напрягала куда больше.  
Но Адам просто накрыл его рот поцелуем и глухо ахнул, когда Питер впился ему ногтями в задницу, желая поторопить. Спешки не случилось: он целовал, гладил, дрочил ему, доводя до беспомощного скулежа, а потом обнимал и ловил губами губы, пока Питер почти умолял позволить ему кончить.  
— Ещё? — шепнул Адам в приоткрытый рот, пока мягко перебирал в горсти мошонку, а Питер мог только стонать, разводить бёдра и пытаться убедить его себя трахнуть.  
— Хва-атит!  
— Как скажешь, — согласился Адам и растянулся сбоку, прижавшись вплотную.  
Он погладил дрожащее бедро, живот, потеребил сосок и улыбнулся, когда Питер зажмурился от переизбытка ощущений.  
— Вот что значит — музыкальные пальцы, — удалось выговорить ему, отдышавшись.  
— Да? — Адам посмотрел на свою руку. — Я играю на многих инструментах.  
— Как насчёт финального… — Питер захлебнулся воздухом, потому что Адам вновь погладил его член и вобрал в рот сосок, — аккорда-а?!  
— Если ты уже готов…   
Питер выругался, Адам засмеялся и потянулся за презервативом.  
Прежде Питеру и в голову не могло прийти, что за всем этим разрыванием пакетика — раскатыванием резинки по члену можно наблюдать не с нетерпением, не с предвкушением, а с облегчением — наконец-то! И помочь, потрогать, погладить самому, чтобы с грудным рыком, с неожиданной силой, быстро и мощно его впечатали обратно в кровать.  
Чтобы опять целовали, изматывая тело и вынимая душу.  
— Адам! — тихо, предупреждающе, грозно — сам удивился, что получилось, — и вскоре, изумленно, со смехом: — Куда же ты меня гнешь, зара — ах! — зараза?  
— Тебе же нравится, ты же можешь, такой гибкий. Давай, положи ноги мне на плечи. Да, выше.  
Адам поцеловал его колено, потерся скулой и лег сверху, сгибая собою, раскрывая тяжестью тела для себя.  
— Какой ты…   
От его восторга, от неприкрытой, стыдной нежности в каждом жесте Питеру хотелось отодвинуться, отвернуться, но Адам держал слишком крепко, поэтому оставалось только отвечать укусами на поцелуи и ждать, ждать, ждать, пока внутрь толкнется твердая плоть.  
— Да!  
Адам двигался так, как хотелось: полно, размашисто, глубоко, держа ровно на той грани, когда удовольствия больше, чем боли. Питер подавался навстречу каждому толчку, кусал губы, стонал, срывался на крик и чувствовал любовника везде, заполнившего тело и мысли, впитавшегося под кожу, и его рука на члене стала последней гранью, за которой — оргазм и тьма.  
Когда удалось вспомнить, как дышать, получилось и встать почти без помощи Адама. И даже найти халат, и напиться в кухне водой из-под крана, пока Адам плескался в душе, и поймать его на выходе из ванной с поцелуем, но захлопнуть дверь, когда тот решил составить ему компанию. А вот улечься под одним одеялом получилось совсем легко, и пусть сон не шёл, обниматься было приятно.  
— “Весь мир закрывает глаза, когда ты идешь на войну”, — замурлыкал Адам, перебирая волосы задрёмывающего Питера.  
— Перестань, — попросил тот, крепче вжимаясь ухом ему в бок. — Не надо петь мне меня. Я не люблю свои стихи.  
— Ты можешь полюбить мои песни, — возразил Адам и продолжил петь, его голос гулко резонировал в Питере, тревожа.  
Был только один способ заставить его замолчать, и Питер, вынырнув из дрёмы, потянулся к Адаму с поцелуем, накрыл его собой, переплелся ногами и отдался тянущему возбуждению и неназываемому, от которого ныло в груди. Ни закрывать глаза, ни представлять на его месте другого или другую не хотелось — Адам становился всем.  
Он раскрывался для Питера так, как никто — охотно и жадно, понукал, подавался навстречу, обнимал и просил не торопиться.   
А после Адам потянулся через него за гитарой, ругался, отстраивая, пел: сперва, кажется, на сонеты Шекспира, потом, не слушая ругани Питера — на его собственные стихи. И глупое, слезливое, жалкое “к кому вы тянете руки? Слезами станет роса…” сплеталось с гитарными переборами, свивалось со струнами, рыдало в горле Адама и становилось прекрасным. Спев, тот опускал гитару на пол и наклонялся к Питеру с поцелуями, блестел глазами от восторга, и день замыкался в бесконечность удовольствия, песен и раздражения.   
~*~  
Питер проснулся одновременно вымотанным и отдохнувшим. Зевнул, открыл глаза, увидел лежащую рядом гитару и вспомнил, как они с Адамом заснули, переплетясь всеми конечностями, под одним на двоих одеялом, в которое он теперь был заботливо укутан.  
На кухне тихо хлопнула дверца холодильника, и у Питера заурчало в животе, а еще захотелось отлить. Зевнув еще раз, он спустил босые ноги на холодный пол и, как был голый, благо квартира уже прогрелась, дошлепал до ванны. На обратном пути, услышав тонкий стеклянный звон на кухне, решил заглянуть туда — посмотреть на Адама при ясном свете дня и глотнуть воды.  
Сперва он увидел стоящий у холодильника термос с алым потеком по краю, потом — темно-красные капли безупречно узнаваемого оттенка на столешнице. Потом — алый отблеск прежде светлой радужки глаз.  
Услышал — увидел! — стук клыков о хрусталь и сипло, шумно вдохнул ледяной воздух сквозь сжавшееся горло. За один шаг и взгляд ленивое пробуждение после хорошего секса стало воплощенным кошмаром.  
Вампир пил кровь из пижонского хрустального фужера. Допил, экстатически прикрыл глаза, откинулся на стену, подставляя приглушенному свету тонкий профиль, распахнул рот, обнажая выдвинувшиеся клыки, и облизал губы острым алым языком — и у Питера чуть не подкосились ноги, когда поверх ужаса нахлынуло возбуждение.  
— Ты… — просипел он.  
— Вампир. Да.  
Ответил и даже не соизволил повернуть головы. Уверенная в своей силе мертвая тварь. Как все они — кончает от крови, а не от секса. Правильно, жратва важнее. Без траха никто не подыхал, от голода — любой.  
— Ты пьешь кровь из термоса?  
— Строго говоря — из пакета, помещенного в термос. Донорская.  
— Из пакета?  
Абсурд, какой абсурд. Комедия ужасов, где ужас — человеку, комедия — преступно красивой безусловно мертвой твари.  
Питер сполз спиной вниз по косяку. Тварь, которая не боялась солнечного света, стояла на его кухне. И не боялась его, охотника. Да и кого бояться? Того, кто еле держится в полушаге от панической атаки? Того, кого способен разорвать на куски голыми руками?  
— А почему — донорская? Моя же свежее.  
Спросил и обхватил колени руками, будто это спасало от холода, когда сидишь голой задницей на кафельном полу.  
— В твоей таблетки, следы алкоголя, да и ешь ты что попало. С таблеток и продуктов распада этанола такие, как я, тупеют, становятся агрессивнее, вдобавок для насыщения нужно больше крови. Мне же достаточно по пятьдесят миллилитров дважды в сутки.  
Адам рассказывал спокойно, смотрел прямо. Потом закрыл термос, убрал в холодильник к трем таким же, ополоснул фужер под краном — не вылизал жадно длинным языком, не собрал остатки пальцами, а обыденно помыл и поставил на стол.  
— Дело твоё, но я не советую тебе сидеть голым на полу. Зимой в Дулуте холодно.  
— Да здесь всегда холодно, — огрызнулся Питер. — И вообще, ты можешь мне приказать.  
— Что?  
Адам оказался напротив Питера, сел, скрестив ноги, спросил, не скрывая удивления:  
— Что приказать?   
— Встать с пола. И вообще что угодно.   
— Питер, — голос прозвучал мягко, — что тебя навело на мысль, что я могу тебе приказывать? Даже если ты поклонник подобных сексуальных практик, то не могу припомнить, чтобы мы с тобой заключали соответствующее соглашение.  
Издевался. Сидел, пялился и издевался. Что может вампир, который не боится света? Всё и ещё немного?   
— Ты же вампир, — едко произнёс Питер. — Клал ты на все соглашения с прибором.  
— Ты же охотник, — в тон ему ответил Адам, — а веришь во всякие глупости. Я не умею управлять сознанием. И моя Ева не умеет. Это ваши колдуны способны на подобное. Лично я считаю, что НЛП эффективнее.   
Он сидел напротив, не прикасался, но от него почему-то веяло теплом. Будто и не покойник. Улыбался этак сочувственно. Руками не трогал — и на том спасибо.   
— А что тогда умеешь? Глотки рвать?  
— Это с крайнего недоедания. Для подобного меня надо пару месяцев держать без крови.   
Даже отрицать не стал.  
Питера начала бить дрожь.  
— Так не годится. Или вставай, или я принесу тебе одеяло.  
— Какая забота!  
— Я бы отнес тебя в постель, но подозреваю, что ты начнешь орать и вырываться.  
— Не нравится шум?  
Жаль, что звать на помощь бестолку — от чего спасать-то? От того, во что верят только охотники, психи и романтичные подростки?  
— Предпочитаю, чтобы мои любовники стонали от наслаждения.   
Честный какой! Кто его просил говорить вслух о том, о чем не получалось не думать, не вспоминать? И их поцелуи, и ловкие руки, и самый идеальный минет в жизни Питера, и медленное, выматывающее удовольствие с крепким сном в объятиях друг друга.   
Он зажмурился и нарочно побился затылком о косяк, чтобы боль вернула мозги на место.  
— Что я теперь — пассивный некрофил? — спросил он жалобно.  
Адам совершенно без сочувствия расхохотался:  
— А я, получается, трахал еду. Но не переживаю же. Я уже говорил, как восхищаюсь твоим подбором эпитетов?  
— Ага, когда цитировал мне мои же стихи каждый раз, когда твой рот не был занят мною, — ответил Питер, не открывая глаз. — И изволил изумиться, что мой активный словарный запас раз в десять больше, чем ты предположил в начале нашего знакомства.   
— Раз ты начал говорить длинными предложениями, значит, пришел в себя, — сказал Адам, и Питер почувствовал, как его гладят по колену.  
— Не надо. Я тебя боюсь.  
— Как скажешь.  
Послышался шорох — Адам поднялся, — шаги — пошёл в комнату. После того, как шаги вернулись, на плечи Питера легло одеяло, и осторожные руки укутали его, не прикасаясь к коже.  
— А почему только пассивный некрофил? — спросил Адам. — Меня ты брал весьма воодушевлённо.  
— Потому что “пассивный некрофил” звучит гораздо абсурднее, чем активный, — сообщил Питер собственным коленям и подтянул угол одеяла под задницу.  
— Поэт. — Судя по звуку смеха, Адам устроился на полюбившемся подоконнике.  
— Упырь.  
— Даже в твоей методичке написано, что это разные виды тварей. И вампиры не мертвые.  
— О, да. Альтернативно живые, — саркастически хмыкнул Питер.  
— Мы отвечаем всем признакам живых существ: питаемся, двигаемся, развиваемся… — начал перечислять Адам.  
— Вы не дышите!  
— Увы, дышим. Я провёл ряд исследований…   
По полу сквозило. На подоконнике при свете дня сидел вампир, с которым у него случился несколько часов назад потрясающий секс, и собирался прочитать ему лекцию — как бы не со слайдами! — по физиологии высших вампиров.  
Интуиция, скотина такая, не подвела: трахаться с психом было очень плохой идеей!  
— Вали отсюда, а? Я ещё посижу, потом выпью воды, приду в комнату, и мы подумаем уже прицельно, что от тебя надо другим вампирам и как тебе избежать исполнения их желаний.  
В кухне повисла тишина. Ни шороха одежды, ни звука голоса, ни шагов.  
— Это ты умеешь так тихо ходить или вспомнил, что вам положено рассыпаться прахом от солнечного света?  
— Я за полчаса покрываюсь ожогами первой степени только от прямого солнечного, но не от яркого рассеянного, — серьезно ответил Адам. — Ты… Питер, ты собираешься мне помогать? Спасать вампира от других вампиров?  
— Да. Потому что я сам тебя сюда приволок и клятвенно обещал, что разберусь с теми, кто следит за тобой и твоим домом, — ответил Питер, сам не веря, что он не только это сказал, но и всерьёз намеревался исполнить обещание, потому что все чувства кричали: так будет правильно.  
Шелест шагов прозвучал на грани слуха, как и шёпот “спасибо” вместе с легчайшим прикосновением руки к волосам.  
~*~  
Питер жонглировал бутылками, шейкером, разливал пиво не глядя и широко улыбался посетителям и коллегам — делал всё, чтобы его не трогали, не задавали вопросов, чтобы подумать над всем, что произошло меньше, чем за сутки. Руки привычно работали, не требуя участия мозга.  
Ларри показал себя внимательным учеником и перспективным охотником.  
У Питера случился секс с Адамом.  
Адам оказался вампиром.  
Питер всё ещё намеревался дождаться подкрепления, вычислить логово вампиров и нагрянуть туда, потому что…   
Потому что.  
Секс не повод для привязанности, знакомства, симпатии, дружбы, любви, исполнения обещаний. Секс повод разве что для хорошего оргазма, да и то, если повезет.  
Дело вообще не в сексе.  
В неравнодушии.  
— Питер, ты уверен, что моё присутствие не спровоцирует паническую атаку? Полагаю, мне стоит вернуться домой.  
— Не уверен. Сиди тут. И положи мой блокнот.  
— Я перечитывал… Извини. Обещаю больше не читать твои стихи без разрешения.  
В заинтересованности.  
— Выманивал на себя?! Сколько-сколько тебе лет? Поразительно. Ты очень долго прожил. Питер, ты сумасшедший.   
— Кто бы говорил.   
В причастности.  
— Питер, вы с Лоуренсом не справитесь с гнездом, где больше одного взрослого вампира. Если покажете, где они точно стояли, я смогу сказать, о чем они говорили. Считаю память места.  
В информации: Адам добровольно, без вопросов решил рассказать и разобрать то, что содержалось в шестой методичке под кратким заглавием “Проблемы”, которую Питер в своё время прочитал первой.  
Оказалось, что делить вампиров на высших и низших по принципу диеты — подход верный, но неточный, потому что даже чистой кровью вредно обжираться.  
— Да, сто миллилитров — это суточная норма. Больше двухсот — обостряется восприятие, возбудимость, очень сложно себя контролировать. Меньше десяти — постоянно хочется спать, а после определенного предела сходишь с ума и кидаешься на любой источник еды. Да, и на крыс с воробьями.  
Отношения с религиозными символами тоже были специфичны.  
— Святая вода. У меня будет сыпь, у моей Евы — ничего, она старше. Вот если бы ты привел жреца Юпитера…   
— Сколько же тебе лет?  
— Что, самоопределение как некрофила тебя перестало устраивать? Ну вот, теперь диван мокрый… Вампир должен верить в те символы, которыми его изгоняют. Мировые религии и суеверия в этом плане — подарок судьбы людям вообще и охотникам в частности. Уверенный атеизм с младых ногтей — путь к здоровью и долголетию потенциального вампира.  
И Адам очень, очень много знал о физиологии…   
— Не маши крестом, он тоже не подействует, потому что не серебряный и не оловянный. Да, почти никто не в курсе, что аллергическая реакция у нас не только на серебро. Олово должно быть ещё чище, и в этом проблема: очень мягкий металл, очень плотная оксидная пленка — серебро надежнее. Да, на солнце и чеснок — это тоже аллергическая реакция. Может, у кого-то излишне бурная по людским меркам, но и отёк Квинке — тоже не подарок.  
… и способах происхождения вампиров.  
— Порча, проклятье направленное или с предмета, вливание не менее пяти миллилитров вампирской крови в вену или пищеварительный тракт, укус с впрыскиванием слюны в рану — да, поэтому я в постели не кусаюсь, мало ли что. Ещё можно родить ребенка-вампира, если один родитель из них. Лучше мать, сам понимаешь.  
— Как же мало мы знаем…   
— И у каждого вампира в зависимости от диеты, происхождения и верований свои слабые места. Так что и я знаю не всё. И только поэтому тебе опасно…   
Питер, уставший приводить разумные доводы против адамова “Это внутренние дела сообщества вампиров”, злобно предложил представить, как будет горевать Ева, и умчался на работу.  
Ему нужно, ему хочется разобраться со всем этим, остаться без всех этих упырей за спиной и…  
И что?  
Да хотя бы послушать, как Адам играет рок.  
— … Питер! Питер! Земля вызывает Питера! — зычный голос Эмилии ворвался в воспоминания.  
— А? Что-то случилось?  
Он проморгался, понял, что посетители смотрят на него с недоумением, а кое-кто и с опасением. Сюзи смеялась в кулак, Энни что-то записывала в блокнот, то и дело поглядывая на него. Наверное, опять типаж придумала и прорабатывает.  
Эмилия стояла, уперев кулачки в бока.  
— “Гиннес” в этой бочке кончился. Надо поменять, а не стоять пять минут с открытым краном и пустыми глазами. Ты что, не выспался?  
— Выспался. Наверное. Спасибо, я поменяю. Сейчас.   
Руки опять включились раньше головы, и Питер продолжил было работу, но его отвлекла Сюзи.  
— Пупсик, там тебя спрашивают. Очень интересный мужчина, весь в черном, загадочный — страсть!  
Адам? Что-то случилось?   
— Спасибо, Сюзи. Подменишь на пять минут?  
— Конечно, детка, но будешь должен! — она послала ему воздушный поцелуй вдогонку и зашла за стойку.   
— Ты прелесть!   
Сильнее обычного заныла нога, Питер захромал в закуток у подсобки, куда обычно провожали всех “спрашивальщиков”, но ни Адама, никого вообще там не увидел. Зашел в саму подсобку, чтобы никто не подслушал разговор? Питер толкнул дверь, шагнул внутрь комнатки — и на голову обрушился страшной силы удар.  
~*~  
Питер очнулся в полуподвальной комнате с влажными стенами и зарешеченным окном под самым потолком. Если пленнику обычно положено приходить в себя от пинка или ведра холодной воды в лицо, то ему повезло очнуться от крика и немедленно о том пожалеть — голова отозвалась зверской болью.  
— Идиот! — орала какая-то женщина. — Тебе что, жрать нечего? Это — охотник! Ты совсем сдурел, что не понимаешь, как за него будут мстить? Пока мы ведём себя более-менее прилично, охотники закрывают глаза на всякие жалобы в клиники и редкие странные трупы. Если пропадёт один из них — нам светит облава, всех пожгут к чертовой матери!  
— Сама идиотка! — Мужчина не уступал ей в громкости. — Он был с Адамом, от него им разит, только принюхайся! Высшие так просто не отпускают тех, кого выбрали, а с другими они не станут трахаться, потому что не захотят так рисковать. Поэтому он за ним придёт, тут-то мы его и…   
— Ты опять, да? Опять?! Чем тебе угрожает Адам? Он, как все высшие — одиночка. Даже с Евой они видятся пару месяцев в году, с какой стати ему хотеть становиться во главе клана?  
— А почему тогда, Лаки, ты со своими птенцами следите за его домом? Просто так? Или тоже чего-то ждёте? О, не-ет, дай-ка я догадаюсь: ты собираешься уговорить его стать нашим вожаком и рулить всеми? Чтобы настал мир и благоденствие, чтобы мы вели себя как цирковые собачки и прыгали только по команде?  
Женщина по имени Лаки не ответила. Она вообще замолчала, не издала ни звука.  
Получается, этот безымянный вампир угадал. И ко всему прочему они все очень хотят Адама: убить или заставить что-то делать — это уже второй вопрос.  
Быть пойманным вампирами, не потому что ты охотник, не потому что ты еда, а потому что трахался с каким-то особым вампиром, даже не зная на тот момент о его природе? О, что вы знаете об иронии!  
— Молчишь? Я прав! — в голосе мужчины прозвучало торжество.  
— А твои следят за ним, чтобы убить. Или дождаться возвращения Евы и убить обоих.  
— Не-ет, Лаки, ты всё-таки дура, — презрительно заявил мужчина. — Я не собираюсь их убивать просто так. Мне нужна их кровь. Нам всем нужна их кровь, чтобы перестать вести эту жалкую жизнь, чтобы не бояться малейшего проблеска солнца.  
— Нечего жрать что попало, Гарри! Если бы ты хоть иногда задумывался…   
— Хватит учить меня жить! — взвизгнул Гарри. — Тоже мне, диетолог нашлась! Вампиры, к твоему сведению, не болеют!  
— Да, тупость — не болезнь. — Лаки зло хохотнула. — Так, недостаток.  
— Заткнись! Заткнись немедленно!  
— Оба заткнулись! — рявкнул Питер, не выдержав. — И без вас башка раскалывается!  
За дверью удивленно замолчали. Питер выдохнул: голова и впрямь болела всё сильнее, так что даже чувство страха не приходило. Больше всего хотелось ибупрофена, тишины и теплого одеяла.  
— Открывай дверь, — скомандовала Лаки.  
— С чего это? — возмутился Гарри.  
— Хочу посмотреть на него вблизи.  
— Это моя добыча, и ты…   
— Да нужен он мне!  
Впервые в жизни Питер был чрезвычайно рад оказаться ненужным.  
— А мне — нужен! — отрезал Гарри.  
Вот это уже хуже.  
Двое за дверью ещё немного поспорили насчет власти и добычи, но без криков, поэтому Питер прислушивался довольно-таки равнодушно. Он пощупал себя, убедился, что все амулеты, что могли, вампиры сняли, а вот серебро всё-таки оставили: браслет, три цепочки и два кольца. Вот странно, Адам целовал его руки — и ничего, не обжёгся. Неужели врал про серебро? Или кольца поддельные?  
Наконец в замке повернулся ключ: Лаки победила Гарри в споре. Дверь открылась, давая узенькую щель, в которую просочился нервической внешности мужчина в бежевом костюме и не по сезону лёгких ботинках. За ним, открыв дверь на более приемлемую ширину, вошла блондинка в шерстяном синем платье и высоких сапогах. Держащийся за голову Питер молча посмотрел на них.  
В следующий момент его чувствительно рванули за волосы и приложили лицом о стену.  
— Тебя не учили здороваться, человечек? — зашипел ему на ухо мужчина.  
К боли по всей голове прибавилась боль в челюсти. У Питера не хватало сил даже морщиться.  
— Учили. — Питер дотронулся до разбитой губы. — Зачем с вами здороваться, вы же мертвые?  
Последовало ещё несколько предсказуемых ударов, и Гарри отошёл к Лаки.  
— И что он только в тебе нашёл?  
Вот это был полезный вопрос, которого Питер ждал.   
— Я просто бог секса? — предложил он вариант.  
Гарри и Лаки дружно поморщились.  
— Не верите? Очень зря. А как вам версия со сногсшибательным обаянием? Тоже нет?  
— Трепло какое. — Гарри отодвинулся подальше от квадрата утреннего света, падающего сквозь зарешеченное окно.  
— Какая разница, почему Адам посчитал его своим? — устало спросила Лаки. — Его надо отпустить, Гарри.  
Тот оскалился и зашипел, сразу утратив сходство с человеком: игольно острые зубы, загнутые черные когти, алый взблеск в глазах. К горлу подкатила тошнота, и, зажав рот ладонью, Питер сквозь подступающую истерику думал: это из-за явного сотрясения мозга или из-за упырьего очарования?  
— Это моя добыча! — шипение перешло в визг.  
Хотелось лечь и сдохнуть, а перед тем посоветовать жрать свою добычу побыстрее, пока не протухла. А в одну пасть или в две, сами пусть разбираются.  
Лаки тоже отрастила когти, и оба вампира закружились друг вокруг друга. Гарри замахнулся, и через вздох пространство взорвалось движением.  
Эти вампиры были не чета перевёртышам, зомби, оборотням. Они двигались так быстро, что фигуры размывались, рычали, били с силой отбойного молотка, так что тряслись стены, рвали друг друга когтями, и в воздухе летали клочья волос, ткани, остро запахло кровью.  
И ведь расскажешь потом кому — не поверят, что двое вампиров дрались за охотника.   
Потом? Какое нахрен “потом”?!  
Питер громко, с подвыванием расхохотался, сам не понимая, больше смеется или плачет.  
Вампиры! Вся его жизнь определена вампирами! От смерти родителей и карьеры шоумена до мести за убитых и смены профессии на охотника. Вампир в любовниках и погибнуть от клыков вампира — достойный финал жизненного пути, разве нет?  
— Ты чего ржешь? — спросил Гарри.  
А Питер и не заметил, что они перестали драться. Точно, стало же тихо. Лаки выла в углу, похожая на жертву камнедробилки; переломы и порезы на ней понемногу заживали.  
— Ржу? Разве? Это я плачу. Истерика называется, — Питер перевёл дыхание, от разговоров сводило горло и яростнее пульсировала боль в голове. — Встречается исключительно у живых, забудь.  
Гарри просто вздёрнул его на ноги и потащил за собой. Выходя, он бросил через плечо:  
— Зайдешь на мою часть логова — умрешь. И не смей бежать к своему Адаму, всё равно узнаю.  
Лаки что-то прошелестела в ответ, и Питер иррационально понадеялся, что она оклемается и попробует ещё раз побить Гарри. Вдруг ситуация сложится так, что получится сбежать?  
Сбежать, сбежать… пока Гарри почти волок Питера — он не успевал переставлять ноги со скоростью уже регенерировавшего вампира — и раздражающе к нему принюхивался.  
— Что же он всё-таки в тебе нашел? Ты так им пропах, что я не чую твоего запаха. Особенная кровь?   
— Да, принцип охотников: мыться так редко, чтобы отпугивать всех тварей за сто метров, — не удержался Питер и чуть не прикусил язык: Гарри встряхнул его так, что клацнули зубы.  
— Отвечай: что он говорил про твою кровь?  
— Что гадость жуткая, — признался Питер, не спеша говорить, что Адам его вообще не кусал.   
— Почему?  
— Потому что я на колесах, наверное.  
— Наркота?  
— Транквилизаторы, обезболивающие, ноотропы… — Питер охнул, потому что Гарри опять решил его встряхнуть. — У тебя ибупрофена нет?  
— Вампиры не болеют, — самодовольно ответил Гарри с гордостью представителя высшей расы. — Вампиры — самые совершенные существа на земле, вершина эволюции.  
Питер не отреагировал и про себя порадовался, что слишком погано себя чувствует, чтобы даже закатывать глаза на такие наивные расистские высказывания. Вместо эмоционирования он попытался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы запомнить, по каким коридорам его ведут и в каком направлении.  
Бетонный пол под ногами, выкрашенные в бледно-зелёный облупившиеся стены, высокие когда-то белые потолки, длинные прямые коридоры и ряды пустых дверных проемов — типичное строение, могущее быть каким угодно служебным строением промзоны. Не то место, которое можно найти по особым приметам, разве что по особой неприметности. Тем не менее Питер посчитал, что по сумме коридоров и лестниц они вернулись на первый этаж и что от первоначального подвала их отделяет добрый километр.  
Гарри дотащил его до черной бронированной двери, неумело кем-то поставленной вместо стандартной деревянной, и втолкнул внутрь большой квадратной комнаты. Питер взглянул на обстановку и еле удержался от нового приступа смеха: здесь стояло белое фортепиано — спасибо, не рояль — и пять рядов разнокалиберных стульев перед ним. Чуть в стороне кто-то устроил помост высотой в полметра и обил его черной тканью. Посередине помоста стояло два обитых кожей кресла в каком-то старом стиле — Питер даже не взялся гадать, потому что ни в одном не разбирался.  
Та же черная ткань, что на помосте, пошла и на гардины, занавешивающие все четыре огромных окна до самого пола. Питера, видевшего что ткань колышет сквозняком, подмывало спросить: то, что они не заделаны намертво — это особый стиль или желание щекотать себе нервы регулярной возможностью сгореть? Есть же экстремалы среди живых людей, почему бы им не быть среди вампиров?  
Тащить пленников Гарри определенно любил: так же на буксире, хотя Питер мог бы идти сам, он доставил его до помоста, резким ударом под колени заставил упасть у кресла и приказал:  
— Руки за спину вытяни. И скрести за ножкой кресла.  
Выполняя веленное — сил сопротивляться всё равно не было, — Питер успел заметить, что оба кресла неумело, но надежно приколочены к помосту. Не оригинально, но для кого-то наверняка эффектно. Гарри быстро связал ему руки веревкой и отступил, любуясь делом своих рук.  
Питеру было много что сказать: и что все приличные преступники давно перешли с веревок на пластиковые стяжки, и что он не тянет на Лею Органу, поэтому выставлять его на общий обзор бессмысленно — но его никто не спрашивал, поэтому он молчал и прижимался пульсирующим болью виском к подлокотнику кресла.  
Когда Питер закрыл глаза, то услышал, как Гарри гордо сказал кому-то:  
— Я его забрал к нам с концами, Марио. Можем ждать гостей.  
~*~  
Изначально Лоуренс не собирался навещать наставника раньше часов трех дня, но новости от миссис Смит были такие, что его разрывало поделиться, обязательно — лично. Они поймали ведьму! Старые охотники за пару дней сделали то, что не получалось у них с Питером две недели! Вот что значит огромный опыт.  
— Привет, Сюзи! — поприветствовал он зевающую официантку, вытирающую столики. — Питер же ещё здесь, да?   
Сюзи вздрогнула, выпрямилась и посмотрела на него с непонятной надеждой.  
— Его нет! Отошел поговорить с кем-то в начале смены и не вернулся, машину так и оставил на парковке. Он никогда, никогда так не делал! Мы ему звонили — телефон выключен, Майкл весь квартал оббегал. Ты что, тоже не знаешь, где он может быть?! Вдруг с ним что-то случилось?  
Она почти кричала, в глазах блестели слёзы. Интересно, что бы с ней было, узнай она про вампиров? Лоуренс постарался не паниковать. Он достал телефон, набрал Питера, услышал, что телефон выключен. Медленно выдохнув, Лоуренс открыл одно очень незаконное, но весьма полезное приложение и запустил поиск последнего местоположения телефона. Немного подумав, программка выдала “Трехрогого дьявола”. Не паниковать стало сложнее.  
— Я разберусь, — пообещал он. — Где он, я не знаю, но у меня есть пара версий.  
Кажется, она что-то говорила ему в спину, когда он, застёгивая пальто, выбегал из бара, и слышал голоса Алекса, и Эмилии, и Майкла, но чувство холодного ужаса гнало его вперед.  
— Доброе утро, миссис Смит, извините за ранний звонок, это срочно! — выпалил он, заводя машину.  
— Старики плохо спят. Что случилось, Ларри? — голос звучал бодро и деловито.  
— Питер исчез без предупреждения. На охоту он не собирался, телефон не отвечает и не отслеживается дальше работы. Последний раз его видели коллеги в баре, у начальницы он не отпрашивался. Его нужно срочно отыскать!  
— Ясное дело. Чем мы с Джимом можем помочь?  
— Ведьма, которую вы поймали, умеет человека искать по крови? У Питера есть несколько пробирок на этот случай в холодильнике, он мне рассказывал. Мне слишком далеко до других ведьм.  
Лоуренс рулил, прижав телефон плечом, ему было плевать на любые законы и какую угодно полицию. Жизнь Питера Винсента против штрафов и водительских прав? Что за бред!  
— Не умеет, так научится. Молодая, сильная, глуповатая — прелесть, а не девочка. Бери кровь, езжай к нам, всё сделаем.  
— Спасибо! — крикнул Лоуренс и дал по газам.  
Если бы было можно, он бы ещё и сзади машину подталкивал, перебил бы все светофоры — настолько долгими показались ему пятнадцать минут езды до квартиры Питера. И только открывая его дверь недавно выданным ключом, Лоуренс вспомнил, что там будет и тот хамоватый Адам, несостоявшаяся жертва вампиров.  
— Привет, — встретил тот его на пороге, — а где Питер?  
— Пропал, — коротко ответил Лоуренс, отодвигая его с прохода. — Машина у “Дьявола”, телефон не отвечает, последний пеленг — в том же “Дьяволе”. У начальницы не отпрашивался. Его кто-то позвал поговорить, он отошел и исчез.   
Рассказывая, он очень надеялся, что у него не дрожит голос. Руки, хвала всему, не тряслись, пока он искал кровь в морозилке. Нашёл!  
— Осторожно! — Адам поймал пробирку у самого пола. — Это кровь?  
— Да, Питера. Для ритуала поиска. А, да, ты же считаешь нас сектантами. В общем, для кровавого обряда нашей секты.  
Лоуренс так обматывал пробирку бумажными платками, что та скоро превратилась в белый шар.  
— Да, он тебе ничего не говорил?  
— Нет. — Адам оценивающе посмотрел на Лоуренса и заявил: — Я поеду с тобой.  
Зачем? Что за блажь? Поиграть захотелось?   
Этот тип Лоуренсу не особо-то и нравился, так что вместо того, чтобы тратить время на споры, он просто напомнил:  
— Вообще-то считается, я тебя должен защищать.  
— Когда я буду рядом, ты отлично меня защитишь, — весомо сказал Адам и пошёл одеваться.  
Через минуту они уже сидели в машине и неслись к дому Смитов.  
— У тебя мотор барахлит, — сказал Адам через некоторое время.  
Ни скорость, ни манеру вождения, ни зверское выражение лица комментировать не стал.  
— А ты что, механик?  
— Вроде того, — откликнулся Адам и больше не произнёс ни слова, пока они не приехали.  
Дверь открыл мистер Смит.  
— Привет, Ларри! А кого ты к нам привел?  
Лоуренс дернул подбородком, предлагая представиться самостоятельно.  
— Адам, — сказал тот, руки не подал, но очень церемонно склонил голову.  
— Ну, проходи, Адам. Я Джим.  
Адам начал топтаться на пороге, и Лоуренс толкнул его в плечо.  
— Да проходи, чего встал?  
— Опять гостей на пороге держишь? — крикнула с кухни миссис Смит. — Проходите все! Сюда, к нам!  
Адам вошел, Лоуренс — следом за ним. На стряхивание снега и раздевание уходили драгоценные секунды, но законы дома всегда оставались законами дома.  
Джим, показав Адаму, какой коридор ведет к кухне, поймал двинувшегося было следом Лоуренса и очень тихо спросил:  
— Кто такой этот Адам? Вы с Питером давно его знаете?  
— Ну… это сосед Питера, за домом которого следили вампиры.  
— Только следили? — уточнил Джим.  
— Да, — Лоуренс не понял смысла вопроса. — Если бы не только, он бы уже пару раз при мне успел сгореть, а так вон — целёхонек.  
— Бывают варианты, — странно протянул Джим, но не стал ничего пояснять, а скомандовал: — Пойдем, там Иден с ведьмочкой уже соскучились.  
— Как вы её поймали? — спросил Лоуренс по дороге.  
— О, самым простым способом!  
— Всем колдунам и ведьмам нужны растительные ингредиенты, а самые лучшие — в индийских магазинах, в крупных аптеках и тому подобных местах, — договорила за мужа Иден, встретив Лоуренса на пороге кухни с чашкой чая. — По Дулуту подходящих мест, где есть в продаже травы, нужные для поднятия зомби, не так уж и много. Несколько дней наблюдений — и вуаля!  
Она картинно простерла руку в направлении стола, за которым сидела тоненькая девушка с ярко-синими волосами.  
— Привет, — криво улыбнулась та. — Я Хельга. Я делала за деньги зомби для вампиров, но где они тусуются — не в курсе. И я умею искать по крови.  
— Очень быстро согласилась сотрудничать, — громко шепнула Иден.  
— Я не идейная и люблю жить целой — хмыкнула Хельга. — И на охотников работать вообще-то спокойнее, хотя денег и меньше.  
Лоуренс ожидал едких комментариев со стороны Адама, но тот сидел за столом, цедил воду из стакана и молчал, переводя взгляд с одного говорившего на другого.  
— Давай сюда кровь вашего потеряшки, — Хельга показала на стол, где уже лежали подробная карта города, агатовые ступка с пестиком, миска с водой и куча бумажных пакетиков.  
Лоуренс осторожно распотрошил бумажный ком и положил пробирку возле ступки. Потом отступил на шаг, когда ведьмочка принялась за дело, Джим с Иден, напротив, придвинулись ближе к ней, внимательно глядя за руками. Адам, покачивая ногой, следил за всем, как за скучным ток-шоу по телевизору.  
Наконец Хельга закончила приготовления и принялась, читая заклинание — скучно и без всякого выражения, — добавлять ингредиенты в чашу. Там то вспыхивало, то светилось, то чернело, прямо как на занятиях по химии в школе, Лоуренс даже засмотрелся. Потом Хельга вылила в зелье разморозившуюся кровь из пробирки, гортанно крикнула и опрокинула чашу на карту города. Зелье расплескалось, потом замерцало и пропало, оставив лишь маленькую кляксу в районе промзоны ближе к порту.  
— Здесь, — показала Хельга на пятнышко. — Если принесёте ещё одну карту, уже портовой зоны, смогу сказать точнее. Ну, и ещё крови.  
Лоуренс, проклиная себя, собрался ехать за второй порцией и заодно где-нибудь распечатать новую карту, но тут заговорил Адам:  
— Нет нужды. Я хорошо знаю те места. Поехали, Лоуренс.  
Поставил стакан на стол, поднялся и быстрым жестом вытер со стола каплю крови, вытекшую из пустой пробирки, после чего облизал палец и скривился, как от хинной горечи.  
— Ты чего делаешь?  
— Машинально, часто резался в детстве, — отмахнулся Адам. — Тебя интересуют мои привычки или Питер? Чем быстрее мы там окажемся, тем больше шансов найти Питера живым и здоровым!  
Он быстро вышел из кухни, почти бегом.  
— Ты что-то обо всём этом знаешь! — Лоуренс нагнал его в прихожей.  
— Прямо сейчас рассказывать?   
— Потом, когда его найдем!  
Две зло сказанные фразы — тоже способ договориться.  
Адам выскочил во двор, Лоуренс замешкался, чтобы поблагодарить и попрощаться.  
— Вы меня здорово выручили! Когда со всем разберемся, я вам позвоню и обо всем расскажу.  
— Договорились, — кивнул Джим и посоветовал: — Ты пока не лезь к этому Адаму. Потом. Сперва Питера найдите.  
— Да, наверное так лучше, — согласился Лоуренс, нетерпеливо топчась на пороге. — Он какой-то странный. Но если поможет…   
— Если он заинтересован в Питере, то поможет лучше кого угодно, — опять непонятно выразился Джим и захлопнул дверь, не дав расслышать приглушенный вопль Хельги из кухни:  
— Что?! Так это был?..  
Адам, опираясь бедром о тойоту Лоуренса, прятал в карман пальто плоскую фляжку. Поймав вопросительный взгляд, пояснил:  
— Лекарство. Не алкоголь, поэтому предлагать не буду.  
“Что это за неалкогольное лекарство, — думал Лоуренс, сворачивая на улицу, ведущую к порту, — если у него стал лучше цвет лица и глаза заблестели?”  
Но от вопросов удержался, из-за чего гордился собой до самого въезда в промзону, когда, косясь на фотографию карты с кляксой в телефоне, начал задумываться, куда же дальше поворачивать: если цель была понятна, то маршрут на гугл-картах просто не простраивался. Плюнуть и дойти пешком? Далековато, но…   
— Направо, — сказал Адам.  
— А разве не прямо? — усомнился Лоуренс.  
— Нет, направо, — повторил Адам, глядящий перед собой так пронзительно, словно видел нечто, недоступное другим. — Ты веришь в интуицию?  
— Верю.  
Охотникам без интуиции вообще смерть, как не верить?  
— Тогда сейчас направо. А потом — как я скажу. Меня ведет интуиция.  
Лоуренс пожал плечами и повернул. Вариант был не хуже других, если честно.  
В следующие четверть часа они собрали все колдобины Дулута, если не Миннесоты. Тойота ревела, дребезжала, Адам указывал направление и мимоходом комментировал, что ещё стоит привести в машине в порядок, а Лоуренс цеплялся за руль и старался не материться через каждое слово, а хотя бы через два.  
— Приехали, — выдохнул Адам, напрягшись, как струна, и выскочил из машины, как только та остановилась.  
Лоуренс вышел следом и, увидев длинное двухэтажное здание, где все окна были завешены черным, согласился: они на месте.  
~*~  
У Питера было важное дело, требующее полной концентрации и самоотдачи: он перетирал верёвки о ножку кресла. Очень вредно прибивать кресла, они от этого портятся, но здесь и сейчас Питер считал этого безрукого энтузиаста самым прекрасным существом на свете.  
Его показывали, как мартышку в зоопарке, спасибо, фокусы не заставляли показывать. Питера, как бывшего шоумена, публика давным-давно не смущала, равно как и комментарии. Гораздо сложнее оказалось не реагировать на разглагольствования Гарри. Этот вампир, оказавшийся главой одной из двух дулутских группировок вампиров, болтал столько, что хотелось вырвать ему язык или проткнуть себе барабанную перепонку. Всего за пару часов Питер успел узнать, кто следил за домом Адама, и увидеть их воочию, познакомиться со всеми подпевалами Гарри и отпугнуть их от себя предложением хлебнуть крови, которой побрезговал высший вампир. Предполагалось, что все эти визиты унижают человеческое достоинство и доказывают превосходство сил тьмы над силами света — такую идею пытался донести до своих соратников болтливый упырь. Всё это вкупе с раскалывающейся головой ничуть не мешало медленно и упорно перетирать веревки. По ощущениям оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.  
Последние несколько минут Гарри пытался дозвониться до какой-то ведьмы.  
— Нам нужны ещё зомби! — рычал он, слушая гудки в трубке. — Марио, после заката езжай к этой козе и напомни, за что мы ей платим! Нам по-прежнему нужно отвлекать от себя охотников. Дела вампиров касаются только вампиров.  
— Да, шеф! — откозырял несчастный подручный, который вынужден был выслушивать все без исключения бесценные идеи Гарри.  
— Мне письмо скинули про полтергейст в церкви, — заговорил Питер. — Это тоже ваших рук дело, чтобы охотникам было не скучно жить?  
— Нет, — величественно отмахнулся Гарри. — Духи — вообще низшая форма, с ними связываться — себя не уважать. А хорошо сделанные зомби…   
В чем состоят плюсы хорошо сделанных зомби, Питеру узнать не довелось: бронированная дверь с частью стены со страшным грохотом упала в комнату. В следующий момент внутрь ворвалось нечто и, практически подлетев к Гарри, схватило его за горло.  
— Адам? — Питер подумал, что сотрясение мозга оказалось сильнее, чем ему сперва показалось. — Ты что тут делаешь?  
Гарри полетел в окно с приятным звуком треска старой гнилой ткани и звона бьющегося стекла. В комнату полились солнечные лучи, заливая полкомнаты. Адам, бледный и несколько пыльный, запрыгнул на помост и задумчиво потрогал спинки кресел.  
— Я всё думал: принцесса я или нет. Спасут ли меня, бессознательного и беспомощного, или сам выберусь.  
Верёвки поддались последнему рывку Питера, и он с наслаждением потер запястья.  
— Наполовину принцесса.  
— Каких-то пара минут — и стал бы совсем не принцесса. Раздернул бы шторы, разбил окна. Как бы тут полыхнуло!  
— Какой-то ты негуманный, — попенял Адам, вздергивая его на ноги. — Принцессы должны быть добрые, если сказочные.  
Ноги Питера не держали, и он уселся на край помоста. Адам опустился рядом. Так они и сидели, глядя на оседающую пыль, пока в дыру не вошёл Ларри, отчаянно чихая и отплёвываясь.  
— Лоуренс, тебя я больше ожидал увидеть, — признался Питер. — Ты решил где-то задержаться?  
— Нет. — Тот попытался отряхнуться, но лишь больше запачкал пальто. — Но я не умею так быстро бегать, как твой упырь. И стены прошибать тоже не умею.  
Адам, болтающий ногами в воздухе, хлопнул себя по лбу, о чем-то вспомнив, и полез в карман джинсов. Вытащил оттуда маленькую плоскую фляжку, открутил крышечку, немного подумал и одним махом осушил до дна. А потом — экстатически прикрыл глаза, ноздри затрепетали, распахнулись губы, обнажая выросшие клыки. Глядя на него, Питер чуть не взвыл от острого чувства несправедливости: с каких это пор вампирские повадки стали казаться ему сексуальными? С тем самых, когда он целовал это горло, не думая ни о каких вампирах вообще?  
— Что, время принять дозу? — мрачно спросил он.  
— Чтобы заниматься сексом, нужно больше крови. Чтобы успешно регенерировать, нужно больше крови. Но много крови просто так пить нельзя — обожрешься и отупеешь от переизбытка энергии. И я, и Ева очень долго искали баланс между питанием и тратой энергии.  
Лоуренс слушал его, раскрыв рот.  
— Адам, ты должен нам лекцию, — пришел к выводу Питер, который сам бы не отказался приобщиться из первых рук к бесконечным знаниям о вампирах и прочей нежити. — В качестве моральной компенсации. Да, кстати, как ты относишься к перспективе стать главой вампиров Миннесоты? Тут есть одна интересующаяся барышня, довольно разумная. Лаки зовут.  
— Опять править?! — ужаснулся Адам. — Быстро уходим отсюда! Немедленно! А если тут есть кто-то достаточно умный, поговорю с ней, когда приедет Ева, она более дипломатичная.  
Преодолевая замусоренный и запыленный коридор — в сторону, противоположную той, откуда его приводили — Питер всё-таки спросил:  
— Так что ты пришёл-то? Я благодарен, ты не думай, но крошить своих из-за человека…   
— Я же говорил: мне очень понравились твои стихи.

Эпилог

По комнатам плыли гитарные переборы, нежные, берущие за душу. Адам подпевал им, не размыкая губ, и то и дело тянулся к блокноту что-то черкать и писать заново.  
— Что ты поешь, Адам? — спросила Ева, уютно укутанная в полосатый халат.  
Питер смотрел на них и недоумевал: что он всё ещё здесь делает? Почему его не просят покинуть чужой дом, да и ему-то самому не хочется уходить, хотя до квартиры рукой подать? Как пришёл после смены, так и шастает везде, а эти двое будто и рады, тайской еды вон ему заказали, а сами выпили весь бульон от том-яма…   
— Новую песню. “С кровью последнего заката…” — пропел Адам громче, глядя прицельно мимо Питера.  
— Прекрати! — рявкнул он, развернувшись на месте и чуть не расплескав колу из стакана. — Я тебя просил сто раз не петь везде песни на мои стихи! Так ты в “Дьявола” припёрся, и Эмилия уже плешь мне проела, так хочет ещё раз тебя заполучить. Как ещё тебя убедить? Осиновым колом в сердце? Или ты, гребаный эстет, предпочитаешь редкие сорта древесины?  
— Можно и колом.  
Адам насмешливо показал клыки и начал расстегивать рубашку, не сводя с Питера блестящих глаз. Тот сглотнул: длинные пальцы вынимали пуговицы из петель совершенно порнографично. Свет ламп ласкал белую кожу, отражался в глазах и ногтях.  
— Что ты делаешь?   
— Хочу показать тебе, куда нужно вбивать кол. — Адам распахнул рубашку и приложил два пальца над левым соском. — Вот здесь. И ближе к грудине.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — простонал Питер, закатывая глаза.  
— Ты лукавишь. Судя по стуку сердца и запаху, ты меня вожделеешь. Здесь и сейчас. И я не вижу повода тебе отказать.  
Проклятый вампир не ошибался: Питер хотел. Опять втираться в Адама всем телом, ловить губы, сжимать бедра, вминать ногти в белоснежную кожу и слышать его восторженный шепот, от которого темнеет перед глазами, но взлетает душа.  
— Ты же что-то написал после нашей близости, верно? — спросил его Адам, подался вперед и поймал за шлевки джинсов. — Покажешь?   
— Что, неужели ещё не прочитал? — не поверил Питер.   
— Ты просил этого не делать. То, что прочитал раньше, я уже не забуду, но о новом готов умолять. Смиренно. Могу на коленях, если тебе угодно.  
Внимание льстило. Обещание возбуждало. Адам улыбался.  
Питер посмотрел на часы и покачал головой.  
— Сегодня мы с Лоуренсом ловим полтергейст в церкви адвентистов. Он зайдет через десять минут, парень очень пунктуален в наших делах. Но ты можешь зайти за пару часов до рассвета, я тебя приглашаю.  
— Зайду.  
Глаза Адама блеснули алым.  
— А я буду спать! — Ева потянулась прекрасной белоснежной кошкой. — Спасибо тебе, Питер Винсент, что сделал моего супруга живым.


End file.
